A Love Story
by Kitsanken
Summary: Chapter Rating Changed for citrus content. Cupid has a really weird sense of humor---especially when influenced by me (Chiruken)! WARNING! Alternate Pairings throughout! A&M S&K K
1. Perplexity Revised Jan 23 2003

_**REVISED**_

January 23, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 1 

_Perplexity_

"In luck or out the toil has left its mark;

That old perplexity an empty purse,

Or the day's vanity, the night's remorse."

William Butler Yeats (1865 –1939)

            Shinomori Aoshi sat sipping tea, expression as unreadable as ever, watching as the dark-haired bundle of bottomless exuberance clad in the blue ninja uniform of the Oniwabanshu bounded into the room, a cheerful smile brightening her youthful features, green eyes sparkling with excitement.  "_Ohayou_, _Aoshi-sama_!"  Aoshi winced inwardly at her enthusiastic…and loud…greeting, his eyes following her energetic movements as she bounced around the room in a little hopping dance, hands clasped behind her back.  He resisted the instinctive urge to recoil away from her when she practically popped up in his lap with a huge grin.  "Aoshi-sama, it's too nice of a day to be cooped up inside meditating."

            Aoshi drained the last of his tea and calmly set his empty cup aside, standing gracefully after extricating himself from Misao's grasp.  "Then I'll meditate in the garden."  He stepped around her, ignoring her now forced cheery smile.  "And Misao?"

            She looked up at him, the expression in her eyes unguarded and revealing a pleading wistfulness that made him feel more than a little uncomfortable.  "Yes, Aoshi-sama?"  There was an almost breathless quality to her voice that seemed to only be present when she addressed Shinomori Aoshi.

            He was barely able to conceal his impatience.  He had no desire to hurt the girl's feelings, but he refused to encourage her painfully obvious and decidedly unwelcome affections.  "I don't wish to be disturbed."  She smiled and began to nod enthusiastically when he paused.  Her smile wilted under his direct and unwavering stare.  He kept his voice cold and impersonal when he continued.  "By anyone."

            Misao blinked, trying ineffectually to hide her hurt and nodded slowly, lowering her gaze to the floor.  "Yes, Aoshi-sama."  She answered in barely a whisper, fighting to keep her tone even.

            Aoshi hesitated for a moment, torn between feeling relief that he'd finally made her understand that he just wasn't interested in her and remorse that he'd wounded the girl's sensitive emotions.  Finally with an inner sigh he turned and left her alone.  If he softened, even for a moment to offer comfort and understanding, it would give her false hope and cause Misao more pain later.

            Misao listened as the _shouji_ slid closed signaling Aoshi's departure, but remained motionless, green eyes over-bright with unshed tears, and stared at the floor sightlessly.  A few long moments passed as she drew in several deep breaths in an attempt to regain her composure.  Finally she swiped at her tear-filled eyes with the back of her forearm angrily.  "Who needs love anyway?"  She whispered, attempting worldly indifference, but failing miserably and only managing to sound lost and broken hearted.

            She sniffed and reached into her pocket withdrawing a letter addressed to Shinomori Aoshi.  She stared at the envelop with narrowed eyes before dropping it on the low tray supporting an empty tea pot.  She turned on her heel and strode for the shouji, her usual lively and energetic step much more subdued.

            She didn't understand what had happened.  She'd believed for so long that Aoshi returned her feelings, but now the truth was revealed.  Whatever he felt for her, it certainly didn't match what she felt for him.  Somewhere along the way things had changed between them.  She sniffed loudly again as fresh tears filled her eyes.  "So what do I do now?"  She whispered brokenly as the tears fell.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

_Ohayou:_  Morning!

_Aoshi-sama:_  Lord Aoshi

_Shouji:_  sliding door of paper on wood frame

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***__**

**_Author's Notes:_**

I recognize that there is a high possibility that I'm about to be lynched!  Before anyone takes out the flamethrowers, please!  Hear me out!

Last night…or rather VERY early this morning…I had the oddest dream ever.  It just goes to show that it isn't wise to read Fanfiction until 4AM and go to bed on an empty stomach.  Anyway, after 2 hours of sleep I started my day (won't bore you with details of my grumpiness first thing in the morning!) and throughout the whole day memories of that odd dream wouldn't leave me, so I felt compelled to write this fic.

Just so everyone knows, there is going to be Alternate Pairings…and real whamdinger ones, too.

This fic is going to be weird…really weird, just like my dream and the ending that I already have planned out is NOT going to be Normal.  In fact, I anticipate it to be kind of a bit of a let down.  **shrugs**  But who am I to say?

Well, anyway, I just thought I had best warn everyone ahead of time!

I don't know if I should give away what the Alternate Pairings will be, or just let the fic play out…please let me know what you think would be best.

Also, the chapters are probably going to rather on the short side.  I'm afraid that can't be helped.  Sorry ahead of time.

Hope you enjoy my little bit of insanity!

^_~

Chiruken


	2. Ferocity Revised Jan 23 2003

_**REVISED**_

January 23, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 2 

_Ferocity_

"…Beauty without Vanity, Strength without Insolence, Courage without Ferocity, and all the Virtues of Man without his Vices…"

John Cam Hobhouse (1786 – 1869)

            Makimachi Misao narrowed her green eyes in focused concentration as she stared at the form of her chosen target, knees slightly bent as she'd been taught so many years before, and shifted her weight more onto the balls of her feet in preparation.  Striving for calm centering, she struggled to force her tense muscles to relax, blinking sweat out of her eyes, and slowly raised her slender arms, bared by her sleeveless dark blue **ninja** uniform, eight blades, finely honed to a keen razor's edge sharpness and glinting coldly in the bright sunlight beating down on her dark head, held with loose confidence in her small, callused hands.  Drawing in a deep breath, lips pressed together in a firm, uncompromising line, Misao's world narrowed down to her body, muscles still tightly coiled despite her continued efforts to relax, her blades and the target.  All else became distant, meaningless and meant to be ignored.

            The weeks since Aoshi's cold rejection of her affections had settled into a routine for Misao.  By day, she trained until she was ready to drop from exhaustion, and by night, she sat, silent and subdued, on the second floor, perched on a window ledge, and gazed out across Kyoto reflecting on anything and everything not associated with Shinomori Aoshi in an attempt to mend her broken heart and wounded pride.  Even the news that the _Kenshin-gumi_ from Tokyo would be visiting couldn't rouse her from her recent trend of brooding and their subsequent arrive hadn't served to distract her from her apparent obsession with improving her fighting skills.

            Drawing in another deep breath, Misao, now prepared, erupted into action with a fierce _kiai_.  Simultaneously, a familiar gentle and mild voice spoke.  "_Misao-dono_?"

            Startled, Misao spun as she released her blades in attack, a look of horror replacing her previous expression of intense concentration as the eight blades shot towards the form of her friend and guest.  "Oh no!  Himura…"  She cried out in warning, a sickening feeling of being too late in the pit of her stomach.

            "Oro!"  The startled exclamation emerged sounding rather choked as Himura Kenshin, formerly known as _Hitokiri Battousai_, blinked, gentle violet gaze registering surprise, and dodged the projectiles bearing down on him with his legendary god-like speed.  Eight thunks sounded in rapid succession as Misao's thrown _kaiken_ embedded into the wood of the door where his head had previously been.  After glancing back over his shoulder and seeing several strands of red hair pinned to the door he cleared his throat and smiled with his usual brightness as if nothing had happened.  Turning, Kenshin approached the pale and shaking girl standing a short distance from him.  "That was a good throw, Misao-dono, that it was."

            Shaking herself out of her appalled stupor, Misao glared at the cheerful **rurouni**, her fear quickly being replaced by anger.  "Himura you idiot!  You could've been killed!"  Oddly, she felt more than a slight shiver of fear at the thought…more like gut wrenching, heart stopping, all encompassing…panic.

            Sensing the turmoil of emotions roiling within the young woman, Kenshin tilted his head to the side curiously and regarded her in growing concern.  When her angry expression altered to shock and confusion he stepped closer and lightly placed his hand on her arm, violet eyes warm and anxious.  "Misao-dono…Oro?"  He blinked in surprise when she threw his hand off and spun, running in the opposite direction.

**To Be Continued…*

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

_Ninja:_  Ninja**; **Japanese secret agent of old (very good at hiding)

_Kenshin-gumi:_  Kenshin Group

_Kiai:_  abrupt shout (by focusing ki) in martial arts; literally intrinsic (or inner energy) in harmony

_Misao-dono:_  Miss Misao

_Hitokiri:_  manslayer; literally people cutter

_Battousai:_  sword-drawing master OR Devoted to the Art of Sword-Drawing Master (thanks to Jason M. L. for the translation)

_Kaiken:_  dagger

_Rurouni:_  Wandering Ronin (masterless samurai…though Kenshin wasn't really a samurai, but I won't go into that particular dispute at this point in time)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers at FFn:_**

Cherie Dee;  Firuze Khanume;  phoe-chan;  Sarryn:  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  It's always nice to see that someone likes what I write.  I hope I'll be able to answer some of your comments:

1.Upon further reflection, I have to agree that it's probably best to just say what I'm planning for the Alternate Pairings in this fic.  So here goes:  Shinomori Aoshi & Takani Megumi; Sagara Sanosuke & Kamiya Kaoru; and…(please don't hurt me too much, 'k?) Himura Kenshin & Makimachi Misao.

2.Sorry, no Soujiro in this fic---though I do like the suggestion…


	3. Dubiosity Revised Jan 23 2003

_**REVISED**_

January 23, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 3 

_Dubiosity_

"Men often swallow falsities for truths, dubiosities for certainties, possibilities for feasibilities."

Sir T. Browne

            Himura Kenshin, carefully concealed in the shadows of the _engawa_, peered out into the deepening twilight of evening, expression thoughtful, violet eyes solemn, and watched, unobserved, as a miniature drama unfolded in hushed tones before him in the garden of the Aoiya.  Since their arrival in Kyoto a few days before, the Kenshin-gumi had been puzzled, and more than a little concerned, by Misao's odd behaviour, and the general consensus amongst the younger members of the group was that she had been abducted and an imposter had been sent in her stead as a replacement for the normally terrifyingly cheerful and energetic girl.  Kenshin, however, was more of the belief that something more mundane had occurred to transform Misao from a lighthearted and vivacious young woman to being subdued and uncharacteristically quiet.  Now as he watched the little melodrama before him, he was beginning to suspect what may have been the cause of Misao's altered demeanor and, if he was right, he couldn't blame her for being upset.

            "You have some nerve, _tori atama_!"  Kenshin blinked, silently berating himself for becoming distracted, and focused on the…discussion…once again.

            "_Che_…You have room to talk, _kitsune_.  What do you think _itachi _girl's gonna say when she finds out what's been goin' on, huh?  I doubt she'll be thrilled to find out that you stole her precious Aoshi-sama right out from under her nose.  It's no wonder she's been actin' so weird…she's probably already plannin' on how to do away with you."

Kenshin winced at the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh.  "How dare you!"  Rather than answering, Sagara Sanosuke walked away without another word, leaving Takani Megumi alone in the garden under the unblinking scrutiny of the concealed rurouni.  "Who does he think he is?  Of all the hypocritical…"  Her words trailed off into a sigh as she rubbed her palm against her thigh.

Kenshin decided it was time to step forward and make his presence know.  "Megumi-dono…"

Megumi whirled and pressed a hand against her racing heart.  "Oh!  _Ken-san_!  You startled me!"  The words sounded more breathless than she intended.

"I'm sorry, Megumi-dono, that I am."  He studied her flushed face for a moment before smiling his cheerful rurouni smile.  "It's a lovely night, that it is."

"Just how much of that conversation did you hear, Ken-san?"  Megumi fixed him with what she hoped was a stern, uncompromising glare, praying that he would tell her that he hadn't paid attention to anything at all that had been discussed by her and Sanosuke.

Kenshin looked down at the ground for a moment before answering, lips pursed thoughtfully as he debated on how honest he should actually be about what he'd overheard.  Finally deciding to only give a partial truth, the red haired rurouni looked up and met the lady doctor's anxious gaze with a solemn one of his own.  "I heard you arguing with Sanosuke, Megumi-dono, that I did.  Is there something that I can do to help?"

Megumi breathed a silent sigh of relief.  As sweet as Himura Kenshin could be, she was eternally grateful that he wasn't very bright.  "No, Ken-san.  That isn't necessary.  I can deal with that tori atama, no need to worry."

"If you say so, Megumi-dono."  Kenshin shrugged inwardly.  He'd get to the bottom of the mystery.  He just hoped it wasn't what he was beginning to suspect.  From the way that Sano spoke, it almost sounded as if Megumi and Aoshi were romantically involved…for Misao's sake, he hoped it wasn't true.  She deserved better than that…so much better.

Megumi looked at him sharply when, through the fading light, she saw his features tighten in what appeared to be anger.  She swallowed with some difficulty, suspecting that he hadn't been completely honest about what he'd heard earlier.  She sighed inwardly.  She had no choice but to rely on his tact and diplomacy now, and pray that he wouldn't give her secret away prematurely.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

_engawa:_veranda

_tori atama:_  rooster head

_kitsune:_  fox

che:  Shucks!  Damn!

_itachi:_  weasel

_Ken-san:  _Dear Ken

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers at FFn:_**

Thanks bunchies mina-san for reading and reviewing my little piece of insanity!

DarkFairy:  Please do, 'k?  I always enjoy reading other writer's versions of the same idea…it's fun to see the parallels AND the differences.  And, quite frankly, I feel the same way about the pairings.

Cherie Dee:  I hope I don't disappoint you!  Gosh, the pressure!  (Hehehe!  Just kidding!)  Truth to tell, I kinda like the Sano/Kaoru thing, too!

Josephine Phillip:  Hiya Jo!  Great to see that you were finally able to get on to FFn!  About where I get my ideas…Can't give away my sources.  **tries to keep a straight face while snickering**  **ahem**  Misao is only 1 year younger than Kaoru, you know!  Robbing the cradle, indeed!  And you're right about the label, though if I'm not mistaken it's a little on the illegal side…but back then, well, stuff like this was normal!  Heck, we don't even have to go back that far.  Look at Mom…she was Misao's age when she got married back in '46…and her hubby was (let me think)…**blink blink**  28!  Yup, he was 28, so the whole Kenshin/Misao thing in the 1800's really isn't all that farfetched at all.  (Scary!)  And tell Trevor he's getting just as bad as my "Macaroni Kenton"!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.I've decided to change the genre.  I've noticed that this really isn't turning out to be all that funny after all.  I think I'll change it to Drama/Romance.  That seems to suit it MUCH better.  If any humor does decide to show up, great!  If not, at least I won't be feeling guilty about misrepresenting the genre of the fic.

2.'K, about the title to this chapter.  It really is a word!  I swear!  I can prove it, too.  I found it in my thesaurus under "suspicion".  Gosh I love my thesaurus!  **grabs thesaurus and hugs it tight**  I don't think I could live without it!  **looks guiltily over at hubby as he raises eyebrow when he sees me hugging a book**

**dubiosity**

\Du`bi*os"i*ty\, n.; pl. Dubiosities. [L. dubiosus.] The state of being doubtful; a doubtful statement or thing. [R.]  
  
Men often swallow falsities for truths, dubiosities for certainties, possibilities for feasibilities. …Sir T. Browne.

Source: Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary, © 1996, 1998 MICRA, Inc.

3.By the way…Have I mentioned that I REALLY hate my computer?  Well, I do.  Stupid hunk of circuits and wires.  Technocide is DEFINITELY beginning to sound good.  **stomps off grumbling under breath**


	4. Mendacity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 4 Mendacity 

"Since I no longer expect anything from mankind except madness, meanness, and mendacity; egotism, cowardice, and self-delusion, I have stopped being a misanthrope."

Irving Layton (b. 1912) "The Whole Bloody Bird"

            Takani Megumi, standing on the engawa overlooking the garden of the Aoiya with a belligerent stance, tossed the long ebony strands of her hair over her shoulder, dark eyes flashing and revealing her barely contained annoyance, and lifted her chin in a haughty gesture as she glared at the object of her ire.  Or rather, the only individual with the natural ability to arouse her temper with amazing frequency…Sagara Sanosuke.  He returned her glower with an amused smirk, not phased in the least by her furious display of attitude since he, himself, had one to match, and chewed on the ever-present fishbone he favored as he shoved his hands, bandaged one as well, into his pockets, hunching his shoulders, and leaned against a support post of the engawa with seeming nonchalant casualness.  "Ken-san heard us last night."

            "So?"  Sanosuke's smirk grew, rather than diminishing, at Megumi's announcement.

            Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer, lowering her voice to an angry hiss as her gaze darted around the garden almost furtively.  "He _knows_, Sanosuke."

            He leaned closer and lowered his voices as well.  "Knows what, kitsune?"  He straightened slowly, brown eyes glinting with mocking amusement.  "About you and Aoshi?"  She nodded sharply, eyes moving over the garden again.  "And this affects me how?"

            "It wouldn't go very well for you, I think, if Ken-san were to discover the truth about you and _tanuki _girl, tori atama."

            Sanosuke snorted, expression scornful as he stepped away from her to lean against the post again.  "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

            "Oh please."  Megumi rolled her eyes.  "It's plain for anyone to see, Sanosuke."  Her expression softened, sadness filling her dark eyes.  "At least for anyone not blinded by love and trust.  Poor Ken-san."

            "'Poor Ken-san'?"  Sanosuke tossed his fishbone aside.  "You've got no room to be accusin' or pityin', Takani Megumi.  If you want to feel sorry for someone, why don't you start with Misao?  The itachi girl is the one with a broken heart, you know."

            "And Ken-san loves Kaoru!"  Megumi cried, then hastily glanced around as if to make certain no one heard her outburst.

            He raked a hand through his hair in frustration, causing the already disarrayed locks to stand on end.  "What do you want me to say, Megumi?  Huh?"  She shook her head, opening her mouth as if to speak, but he cut her off with an impatient gesture.  "Look, kitsune, no matter what you say or I might wish, what's done is done and there's no turnin' back.  But until I don't got a choice in it, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut and you should, too."

            Megumi turned away with a tired sigh.  "I don't know how much longer I can live the lie, Sanosuke.  The longer it goes on the harder it's going to be for everyone involved."

            Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders in his habitual slouch as he turned in the opposite direction.  "Yeah, I know."  He replied softly.

            As they walked away, neither noticed the unmoving figure crouched on the low overhang of the roof watching the exchange with narrowed green eyes.  Nor did they hear the soft, muted sound of feet hitting the ground as Makimachi Misao lightly dropped from her concealed perch, a scowl marring her pretty features.

**To Be Continue…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Cherie Dee:  Does this answer your question?  Hehehe!  Now we have an added angle…Kenshin/Kaoru/Sanosuke…Sorry it took longer for this update.  My original intention had been to update this fic everyday, but you know what happens to the best-laid plans, right?

Rurouni Angel:  Thanks for all your help!  And the answer is still yes!

Firuze Khanume:  Very odd, I agree.  And yes, I think she would understand him much better than Kaoru ever would (not that I have anything against K&K!) since, as you say, she accepted Aoshi, but also think of her occupation…she's the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu.  As such, she has to be in touch with the darker side of life…ie:  remember her handling of the situation in Episode 84 (?) (I believe this was the episode with the Sanada Ninjas, the rival ninja clan to the Oniwabanshu).  There was nothing child-like and innocent about her when she was dealing with them now was there?  And yes, I totally agree that we can't judge the standards of age when dealing with marriage (etc) from then by comparing to our current standards.

K-chan:  Thanks for the encouraging review.  I'm terrible for short chapters, sorry!

Lady A:  Until now, I never really thought about Alternate Pairings, but now that I'm writing this one, I find that they're actually pretty fun!  I'm glad you're enjoying.  I'm hoping to update a little faster in the future…I wasn't sure if I should just out and say what was going on, but I'm glad I took the other road.  I think it's much more fun to keep guessing (not that there's much guess work involved, but anyhoo…).

Josephine Phillip:  Thanks Jo…I'm glad you're enjoying!  And yes, sometimes it's a little hairy what's going on in my mind…pet fanfics running around willy-nilly kinda like hamsters that got loose in a house full of cats…**ahem**  Thanks for reading my stuff!  And when are you going to start posting yours, hmmm?  **grins**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Wowzies!  Thanks bunchies mina-san for reading this story!  I was really worried that nobody would like the Alternate Pairings that I'm doing.  (I'll be the first to admit that some make sense, some are intriguing, and some are just plain odd.

2.I'm changing the style of this.  I decided to repost the first 3 chapters again with the new additions…nothing spectacular, but I added a quotation at the beginning of each chapter like I did with this one.  Other than that, nothing else was done.

3.Hopefully the next chapter flows a little easier than this one did…I was finding myself procrastinating in writing it, finding something else that just HAD to be done every time I sat down to write.  **shrugs** Now that it's written I can't figure out what my problem was!  Go figure.

4.I'm still experiencing an obsession with "ity" words!  Did you know that in the Canadian Gage Dictionary under "A" there are 56 "ity" words beginning with "Ability" and ending with "Avidity", "B" contains only 14 "ity" words ("Banality" to "Brutality"),  "C" has a whopping 65 "ity" words ("Calamity" to "Curiosity") and "Z" only has 1, "Zero Gravity".  I'm still working on the rest of the alphabet, though I can tell you that "X" and "Y" don't contain "ity" words.

5.My only excuse for A/N #4 is a severe lack in sleep!


	5. Barbarity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 5 Barbarity 

"Of all the things that oppress me, this sense of the evil working of nature herself—my disgust at her barbarity—clumsiness—darkness—bitter mockery of herself—is the most desolating."

John Ruskin (1819 – 1900)

            Sagara Sanosuke, soft brown eyes alert and watchful, surveyed the area leading into the hills just outside of Kyoto, the silver glow of the full moon illuminating the darkened path, casting wavering shadows against the foliage of the low bushes lining the meandering lane, creating a surrealistic backdrop, and entered the forest, his steps eager as he closed the distance between himself and the temple ahead.  His steps faltered, his senses picking up the unmistakable sound of rocks shifting and the scrape of a soft-soled shoe against the crunchy undergrowth by the roadside, signaling the presence of someone concealing themselves in the stygian darkness of the dense brush lining the trail.  "Who's there?"  His voice sounded loud in the still silence of the secluded forest.

            A crepuscular figure stepped slowly out of the darkness, silver moonlight illuminating the slender form in mystery.  "Sanosuke…" The soft voice, clear and harmonious, drifted on the night currents, gently melodic in the cool, brisk air.

            "Kaoru…" He quickly closed the distance and grinned his relief.  He reached out and gently trailed his fingers down the side of her face, expression tender and loving, before drawing her into the circle of his arms.  "I missed you."  He murmured against her fragrant hair.

            Kamiya Kaoru laughed breathlessly.  "You just saw me at dinner, Sano."  She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh.

            "Yeah, but that was different.  We weren't alone."  He gently stroked her long dark hair, reveling in the silken texture and inhaled her fresh, clean scent.  "You smell nice…" With a sigh, he reluctantly released her and regarded her solemnly.

            Kaoru resisted the urge to squirm in the ensuing uncomfortable silence.  "What is it?"

            He raked a hand through his already disheveled hair, causing the chestnut strands to stand on end.  "It's about Kenshin."

            She stiffened in surprise and regarded him with narrowed blue eyes.  "What about him?"

            Sanosuke turned away and began pacing, a sign of his growing uneasiness.   "We gotta tell him, Kaoru.  We gotta tell him about us."  He turned back to her, lines of worry etched in his face.  "The longer we wait, the harder it's gonna be…for him, for us."

            "I know."  She whispered and turned away to stare into the surrounding darkness.  Movement in the distance caught her attention and she held her breath, squinting into the night to discern what it was caused by.  A moment later she squeaked in alarm and took a hasty step back, her hand flying to her throat as her heart leapt into it.  "Sanosuke!"

            "Kaoru?"  Sanosuke stepped closer to her immediately, deep voice laced with concern.  "What is…" His voice trailed off as he stared down the dark road, back the way he'd come, eyes widening in shock and a hint of fear.  "Kuso…" He muttered the expletive under his breath, his arms encircling Kaoru protectively watched a familiar form step into the moonlight, face partially illuminated by the silvery glow, revealing a set and implacable expression.

            Kaoru trembled in growing anxiety and pressed back against Sanosuke's strong chest, taking comfort in the feel of his arms around her, holder her close.  The moon's glow was momentarily obscured by the drifting of clouds, casting the landscape into inky blackness.  When the clouds passed over and the clear night sky was revealed again, the stars twinkling like tiny diamonds in the dark expanse, the road was empty and the figure had vanished.  "Kenshin…"

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1Whee!  Part 5…finally!  Sorry it took so long to update.  I was experience the dreaded Writer's Block on this chappie.  Also, it took forever to find a suitable "ity" word and after that, the quote.  Yup.  I have my problems, don't I?

2.Bunchies of thanks to Angel for the help on this one…couldn't have gotten over my stumper if not for you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

**_kuso:_**  1.Damn! Shit!; 2.feces

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Lady A:  I was a little worried about the quotes being a little too much.  I'm glad you like them.  Yup!  Misao is all knowing now!  Wonder what she's going to do with her newfound knowledge?

Cherie Dee:  Here's another update!  Sorry it's taking so long.  I'm glad you like what I've done with Sano…hopefully this chappie isn't a let down…

^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Causticity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 6 Causticity 

"Most of all, there is caustic shame for my own stupidity"

---Scott Turow

            Himura Kenshin, violet eyes narrowed to a cold, flat blue, sat in the darkened room appointed to him by Okina at the Aoiya, secret headquarters of the Oniwabanshu, an elite group of ninja from Kyoto formerly led by Shinomori Aoshi, now under the command of Makimachi Misao, lips pressed tightly together and tilted into a downward frown of disapproval, one leg folded under his body, the other bent, knee tucked up to his chest, one arm wrapped around it hugging it close, his sakabatou leaning against his shoulder and his free hand gripping the saya tight enough his knuckles turned white.  He didn't like being lied to not did he take kindly to being played for a fool.  He grimaced at the thought and then sighed.  "I do a fairly good imitation of one without any help…"

            "What are you muttering about, Himura?"  Misao slid the shouji open and stepped into the dim room with a concerned frown when she didn't receive a reply.  "Are you all right?"

            "Never better."  He snapped irritably in a most un-rurouni-ish way and then winced when he caught sight of her startled expression.  He sighed and offered her an apologetic smile, aiming for his habitual cheerfulness and falling well short of his goal.  "I'm sorry, Misao-dono, that I am."

            Misao studied his tight features and rather wan smile with a frown.  She had a feeling she knew what had upset him.  She shook her head slightly and offered him a soft, understanding smile.  She knew what it was like to suffer silently and alone from a broken heart.  She leaned close and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, wincing at how rigidly he held himself, muscles hard and tense.  "I'm a pretty good listener if you need to talk, Himura."

            Kenshin looked up slowly and met Misao's understanding green gaze.  He smiled a little more naturally, not quite reaching his usual level of rurouni cheer, but not falling flat either.  Studying her pretty features he sighed inwardly and reached up to cover her hand with one of his own, squeezing gently.  "Aoshi is a damned fool."

            Startled, Misao could only stare in wide-eyed surprise at her friend, his softly spoken words echoing in her mind.  Dimly she was aware that he was serious, his normally soft violet eyes darkened to an almost grayish blue, as he continued to regard her solemnly.  She cleared her throat nervously and licked suddenly dry lips before attempting to speak.  "Himura?"  His name emerged on a barely audible whisper as she found herself leaning closer, drawn by the intensity of his gaze.

            He blinked, quickly averting his gaze, and the moment passed.  _What are you doing?!_  He asked himself harshly.  _Misao only was offering comfort as one understanding friend to another, nothing more._  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her blush and confused expression.  He silently cursed himself and his thoughtlessness.  She didn't need added complications in her life at this point, not with the wounds caused by Aoshi's rejection and subsequent betrayal so freshly inflicted upon her young heart.  He frowned slightly as another thought occurred to him:  _Did she even know about Aoshi and Megumi?_  Kenshin studied Misao, noting each subtle nuance in her expression, body language and ki, seeing the hurt bewilderment and anger as well as confusion and anxiety.  Despite seeing all of this, he was no closer to answering his question.  "Misao-dono…"  He began, only to be interrupted.

            "Yes, Himura, I know."  She bowed her dark head, long braid slipping over her shoulder as she slowly lowered herself to the floor.  "I heard Megumi and Sanosuke in the garden."  She whispered in response to his unspoken question.  "I heard them talking about…things."  She lifter her gaze back to his and smiled, a slight upward curve of her lips.  "When did you find out?"

            Knowing that she wasn't referring to Shinomori Aoshi and Takani Megumi's affair, he smiled sheepishly, raising his hand to the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment.  "Tonight."  He admitted softly, his smile widening into a grin as he shook his head at the irony of the situation.  "Thought now that I think on it, I should've seen it sooner."  He shrugged carelessly and blinked in surprise when Misao threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  "Oro?"

            "Oh Himura!  You don't have to pretend…not with me!"  Misao tightened her hold, ignoring his stuttered exclamations of surprise and protest.  "Just let it all out…I'm here for you."

            "Ororororo…"  Was all Kenshin could think to say.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Gomen nasai mina-san!  It took so long to update!  **bows deeply in apology**

2.Have you ever felt as if the world were against you?  **sigh**  My computer is still blitzing out and I still can't find my binder of fanfic notes…and those darned "ity" words are getting harder to find!

3.Look!  This chappie's longer!  Yay!

4.Thanks everyone who read and reviewed!  I really appreciate it!


	7. Stupidity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 7 Stupidity 

"Stupidity's the deliberate cultivation of ignorance."

--William Gaddis

            Shinomori Aoshi, implacable expression firmly in place, green eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion, raised his cup and sipped thoughtfully, savoring the sweet flavor of his tea, all the while watching his companion sitting beside him on the engawa of the Aoiya overlooking the lush garden warily.  As the silence stretched on uncomfortably he barely resisted the urge to fidget, which he knew would draw the unwanted attention of Himura Kenshin, formerly known as Hitokiri Battousai, to him.  Slowly he lowered the cup, noting that as he did so his hand was shaking almost imperceptibly, but enough to attract that unwanted attention he was trying to avoid.  Exercising extreme self-control he steadied his hand and attempted to cover up his blunder by swirling the remaining liquid in the cup.

            Himura Kenshin, violet eyes flecked with amber, sat motionless beside his nervous companion and stared straight ahead out over the lush gardens of the Aoiya, barely holding his temper in check.  The former leader of the Oniwabanshu thought to hide the obvious from the former hitokiri.  Kenshin's eyes narrowed, his hand tightening around the cup, knuckles turning white, expression hard and grim.  He wasn't stupid, contrary to common belief.  It didn't take a genius to see the signs either.  Finally, patience at an end, he turned to Aoshi, setting his cup on the engawa with a bang, eyes a hard, steely blue.  "Stupidity of this magnitude has no excuse, that it does not."

            Aoshi swallowed with difficulty and set his own cup aside with infinite care, schooling his features into cold impersonal blankness…his usual expression.  "What are you babbling about, Battousai?"  He asked coolly.

            Kenshin rolled his eyes, not bothering to keep up his usual simple rurouni demeanor.  "Oh please.  I'm not a fool, Aoshi, and neither is Misao."  He ignored the other man's incredulous expression and plunged ahead, tone censuring.  "I don't care about your private affairs or whom you chose to include in said liaisons but for kami's sake, at least have the decency to cover the evidence of your nightly escapades!"  He gestured towards Aoshi's neck, a faint flush staining his cheeks.  "Even an innocent girl such as Misao could figure that out."

            Aoshi closed his eyes and groaned, reaching up to pull the top of his kimono closed in a belated attempt to hide the 'evidence' Kenshin was referring to.  "Point taken."  He murmured softly.

            "And next time, make certain that Megumi-dono understands the possible consequences leaving such an obvious mark could lead to."  Kenshin turned back to his earlier perusal of the garden, ending the discussion abruptly.

            Aoshi felt his face heating at the smaller man's words.  "Er…yes.  Of course."  He pulled his collar closed tighter.  The silence stretched on for several long moments before he finally cleared his throat.  "Battousai…How did you know?"

            Kenshin rolled his eyes again and sighed impatiently.  "It was obvious, Aoshi, that it was."

            "Do you think Misao knows?"

            He turned slowly to face Aoshi, amber ringed violet eyes narrowed with unmistakable fury.  "Yes, Aoshi, she knows.  Does it please you to know that you broke her heart?  She deserves better than this.  The least you could've done is told her yourself rather than letting her find out on her own."  He stood and rested his hand on the hilt of his sakabatou.  "You _owed_ it to her to tell her the truth."  With that said, he spun on his heel and stalked away, needing to put some distance between himself and the man who'd shattered Makimachi Misao's trusting and innocent heart and threw her love back in her face before he forgot himself and did something he'd regret.

            Megumi stepped forward slowly and lowered herself to the engawa beside Aoshi.  "Why didn't you just deny it?" 

            "Battousai can sense lies with terrifying skill.  Denying the truth would have incurred his wrath."

            "And you call his reaction calm?"  Megumi pressed her lips together tightly and clasped her hands in her lap.  "Aoshi…Why do you think Ken-san found it so upsetting?"

            Aoshi was silent for several long moments before answering, considering the various possibilities.  "I believe the answer is because he is in l---…"  His words were cut off by a loud crash from just above and behind them and a sharp cry of surprise, followed by a loud thud as a body fell heavily to the ground before them.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.It took forever…but it's out finally!

2.Thanks for the all the support Angel!  I really appreciate it!


	8. Oddity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 8 Oddity 

_"Our books are false by being fragmentary: their sentences are bon mots, and not parts of natural discourse; childish expressions of surprise or pleasure in nature; or, worse, owing a brief notoriety to their petulance, or aversion from the order of nature,—being some curiosity or oddity, designedly not in harmony with nature, and purposely framed to excite surprise, as jugglers do by concealing their means.."_

_-- __Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882)_

                Takani Megumi, dark eyes large in her deathly pale face, stared in horrified shock, heart thudding painfully in her chest as she tried to catch her breath, one hand, long slender fingers splayed, pressed against her trembling lips, as several heartbeats passed before she stood and ran to aid her fallen comrade.  Falling to her knees, ignoring the dust smudging her impeccable le kimono and smock, she leaned forward, features tight with concern, breath still unsteady with shock and fright, and checked for signs of life in the still form of her friend.  Closing her eyes and drawing in a deep, steadying breath to calm herself, Megumi relaxed slightly as relief flooded her senses when she pressed her trembling fingers against the pulse point and felt the steady reassuring beat, a sure sign of continued life.  "Thank kami-sama!"  She whispered before opening her eyes to look into the concerned green gaze of her lover.  "Aoshi…please go to my room and bring my medical bag."  She looked down again and gently brushed strands of hair from her friend's unnaturally pale face, studying the still features for a moment before looking up at Shinomori Aoshi again.  "Please hurry."

            Aoshi nodded once, sharply, in acknowledgement of the urgency reflected in her soft, anxious voice and fearful dark gaze, before turning and hurrying inside the Aoiya, ignoring the startled looks he received for his uncharacteristic and unseemly haste, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor landing.  He swiftly moved down the hall until he was standing outside the closed shouji of the room Megumi shared with Kamiya Kaoru.  He quickly entered, not bothering with the customary polite knock, resolving to apologize later, after he retrieved the black medical bag Megumi needed so desperately to treat her unconscious patient.  Of course, the knock wasn't really necessary, as he knew full well that Kaoru wasn't in the room.  His eyes moved over the small cramped room, taking in the details and memorizing them for future analysis, the action automatic and born of long years of practice.  A moment later his assessing green gaze fell on the black bag he'd been set to retrieve.  Grabbing it by its well-worn handles, he turned and hurried back to the garden and the waiting doctor and her patient.

            Megumi looked up as Aoshi reached her side, offering him a grateful smile as she took the bag he held out to her.  Her smile faded, dark eyes dimming with renewed worry, as her gaze fell on her prone patient once again.  "Aoshi…Have you seen Ken-san?"  Her voice, usually so vibrant and full of teasing taunts, emerged as a subdued whisper.

            He gaze her a searching look before answering slowly.  "Not recently, no.  Why?"  He crouched down beside her, expression blank, eyes concerned, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently in silent reassurance.  His eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown.  Megumi had witnessed Himura Kenshin's abrupt departure mere moments before the…incident.

            She sighed and reached up to cover his strong, sword-callused hand with her smaller, softer one, long slender fingers curving around his, giving and receiving comfort at the simple contact at the same time.  "Someone has to tell him what happened.  He needs to know."  She turned tear-filled eyes to the former leader of the Oniwabanshu.  "Would you do it?"  Wordlessly he nodded and stood, striding away in search of the ex-Hitokiri Battousai, hoping against hope that he'd be in better frame of mind when Aoshi eventually found him.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the guardian angels who were looking over my shoulder the morning of Saturday, February 15, 2003, when my car went off the road and rolled.  If not for the guardian angels, I doubt I'd have walked away with only bruises and sore muscles.

As a result of the accidents, all future updates are going to be a lot slower, but they will be coming.  I'm not about to let a little bad luck stop me from doing what I love!

2.A huge thank you to Angel for all her help with those elusive "ity" words.  Thanks bunchies for everything you've done.


	9. Vivacity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story

Fanfic By:  Chiruken Part 9 Vivacity 

"To a man of pleasure every moment appears to be lost, which partakes not of the vivacity of amusement."

_--Joseph Addison (1672 – 1719)___

            Himura Kenshin, amber ringed violet eyes narrowed, steps silent and deadly, stalked through the outer edges of the gardens of the Aoiya, thoughts focused on his irrational anger towards Shinomori Aoshi and the impossible situation he had created for himself with Makimachi Misao.  Raking an impatient hand through his red hair in open frustration, he almost missed the soft, nearly inaudible sound, muted by the dense foliage to the left of the narrow path he was pacing down, and silently berated himself for allowing his thoughts to distract him.  He approached the shrubs slowly, reaching out with his senses until he recognized the hidden individual.  "Misao-dono?"  She looked up as he parted the branches, green eyes over-bright with tears, face pale, lips trembling.  The next instant she threw herself into his arms, sobbing inconsolably.  Momentarily frozen with shock, Kenshin could only stand stiffly in her impromptu embrace.  Recovering quickly, he placed his arms around her and held her tightly, offering what little comfort he could to the distraught young woman.  "It's all right, Misao-dono, that it is.  I'm here…"  He murmured softly, gently pulling her closer and brushing her hair from her face soothingly.  "What has happened?"  He asked softly and frowned when her arms tightened almost desperately around him and she began to tremble.  "Misao?"  He inquired again, forgetting to add the honorific in his worry.

            "I didn't mean to!"  Came the muffled reply followed by a loud sniff.  "It was an accident, I swear!"  The misery in her tear-filled voice tore at his heart and he pulled her even closer.

            "What happened?  What accident?"  He had a bad feeling about it from her near-hysterical reaction.  Instead of receiving a coherent response, Kenshin found Misao crying harder, her tears soaking into his gi, slender form shaking uncontrollably.  His unease growing, he tried again.  "Tell me, Misao.  What happened?"  

            "I didn't mean to push that hard!  I didn't think I pushed that hard!  I didn't mean to hurt anyone I sw---" The rest of her words were cut off when Kenshin did the last thing she expected.  She stiffened in shock, mind racing, limbs strangely lethargic, before melting into his embrace, her arms reaching around him, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss enthusiastically, deciding that she could wonder later.  She pressed closer as he deepened the kiss, moaning softly at the intimacy, not wanting him to ever stop.

            Kenshin pulled her closer, marveling at the enthusiastic responsiveness of the passionate young woman in his arms.  He pulled back, releasing her reluctantly, when his keen hearing picked up the unmistakable sound of gravel crunching under a foot on the path, rapidly approaching their ill-concealed location in the bushes.  Looking down at her, he smiled, hiding his irritation at being interrupted, amber gaze warm and tender as he looked into her dazed green eyes.  "Misao…" He murmured her name tenderly before smoothing her dark hair from her eyes.  He kissed her quickly again before standing, pulling her up with his movement, and setting her behind him, offering her a moment to straighten her clothes more modestly, golden gaze fixed on the path, senses alert.

            Misao, nerve endings tingling with awakened awareness stared at the red haired rurouni's back stunned momentarily speechless.  Slowly she raised her hand and pressed her fingers to her lips, imagining that she could still feel his lips against hers.  She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling for as long as she could.  Finally she sighed and looked at him again.  Kami-sama, but he's a good kisser!  She thought in awe.  She shook her head sharply and cleared her throat to gain his attention again.  "Um…Himura…"  She stumbled over his name, knowing in her heart that things were no longer the same between them.  "There's something I have to tell you…"

            "In a moment, Misao…"  He replied without turning to her, focused instead on the approaching familiar ki.  "It's Aoshi, that it is."

His low voice flowed over her like a caress and it took a moment for his words to penetrate the fog clouding her mind.  "A-Aoshi?"  She whispered, pulling back into the concealing bushes as far as she could.  "Oh no…"  She moaned, biting her knuckles.

Kenshin turned to the young woman again, brows knitted in confusion.  "Misao?  Has something happened?"

She nodded miserably.  "Y-yes…I…"  She paused and drew in a deep, fortifying breath, using every last ounce of courage she possessed.  "I did something terrible…"  She whispered and buried her face in her hands.  "I pushed Sanosuke out of the window!"  At that she dissolved into tears again.

He stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before pulling her into his arms again, offering comfort to the distraught young woman.  "It's all right…I'm right here, Misao, that I am."  He'd have to get to the bottom of things later, after Misao had calmed enough to tell him the whole story rationally and without breaking down.  He glanced towards the garden path again, amber eyes narrowed and hard.  He couldn't quite hold back the low growl that rumbled in his throat when the other man stepped into view.  There was no way he'd allow Aoshi to hurt her again.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.First, I'd like to send out a humungous thanks to Angel!  Without her pushing I'm not sure when this chappie would've gotten written.  And thanks for helping me find the right "ity" word to go with this chapter.  I really appreciate it.

2.I've never tried writing a love story like this before…usually I just focus on emotions and steer away from the physical…anything more than holding hands makes me blush.  (This coming from a 28 year old married woman!  Pathetic!)

3.Here you go Angel!  Amber eyes and a little romance!


	10. Nonsensicality

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A Love Story

Fanfic By: Chiruken

****

Part 10

__

Nonsensicality

"It is difficult to believe that even idiots ever succumbed to such transparent contradictions, to such gaudy processions of mere counter-words, to so vast and obvious a nonsensicality…sentence after sentence that has no apparent meaning at all—stuff quite as bad as the worst bosh of Warren Gamaliel Harding."

--H.L. (Henry Lewis) Mencken (1880 – 1956)

Kamiya Kaoru, sapphire blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, long black hair falling forward over her shoulder to brush against the bare chest of the unconscious and prone figure of Sagara Sanosuke, covered her face with her hands and tried to stifle the sobs wracking her slender frame. Takani Megumi, dark eyes filled with tears of sympathy slowly knelt beside the younger woman and gently placed her arm around her shaking shoulders, offering comfort the only way she could, as words were useless in a situation such as this. "He'll be all right, tanuki girl…tori atama is tough…" She sniffed and tightened her hold on Kaoru's shoulders. _He's survived far worse that this._ She added silently and reached out to readjust the blankets on his still form.

"He's so pale, Megumi…" Kaoru's voice was a threadbare, tearfilled whisper in the dim silence of Sanosuke's assigned room on the Aoiya's second floor. She reached out and gently brushed her fingertips over his forehead, tenderly smoothing the chestnut strands of disorderly hair out of his eyes.

The lady doctor sighed and turned Kaoru to face her fully. "Kaoru, I need to know what happened. Can you tell me how Sanosuke fell?"

The younger woman sniffed and wiped the tears from her pale face, meeting Megumi's gaze directly. "Misao pushed him, Megumi." She answered softly. "It was an accident…I know she didn't mean to push that hard…" Her voice trailed off again as her eyes moved back to the ex-fighter-for-hire.

The doctor shook her head sadly and stood slowly. "I'll be just outside if you need anything, Kaoru." She placed a comforting hand on her young friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "He needs rest and quiet. He'll be fine, I promise."

Kaoru reached up and covered her hand with hers gratefully. "It was because of our relationship. Misao was angry, Megumi. Why was she so angry?" She turned her confused gaze up to the older woman. Voices in the garden drifting in through the open window drew her attention. She turned slowly, head tilted curiously, as harsh, angry tones became apparent. "What…" She stood and moved toward the window to see and hear better. She gasped when her eyes fell on the tableau below her window. "Kenshin?" Her voice emerged on a horror stricken whisper before she turned and ran for the shouji.

"Kaoru?" Megumi cast a quick look towards Sanosuke's still form sleeping peacefully on the soft futon before following Kaoru out the shouji, down the stairs and out onto the engawa overlooking the garden she'd admired since she first set eyes on it. She froze at the scene that greeted her wide, disbelieving eyes. "Ken-san?" She whispered uncertainly, her hand pressed over her racing heart as the late afternoon sun glinted off the exposed blade of the rurouni's sakabatou. She swallowed and moved forward, dark eyes wide in her pale face as she watched the blade inch closer to its obvious intended target. "Aoshi…" Terror gripped her as he lost ground to the unmistakably enraged former hitokiri and his sakabatou. "Ken-san! Stop!" She closed distance quickly, intent stopping Kenshin from following through on the very obvious threat in his glittering amber gaze and saving the man she loved only to find Misao blocking her path.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Animosity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A Love Story

Fanfic By: Chiruken

****

Part 11

__

Animosity

"Intoxicated with animosity."

--Thomas Babington, Lord Macaulay (1800 – 1859)

Takani Megumi glared furiously at the younger woman standing before her, blocking her way, dark eyes flashing with anger as she tossed her head, long dark hair flying out behind her with the abrupt movement. "Get out of my way, Misao." She forced herself to keep her tone under tight control, though the anger and fear vibrated in her voice.

Makimachi Misao, green eyes glistening with unshed tears and reflecting determination, shook her head emphatically and tugged her long, thick dark braid hard enough that she winced at the sharp pain on her scalp. "Please, Megumi, don't…" Her words were cut off abruptly when the older woman roughly shoved her out of the way. Caught by surprise, Misao fell heavily to the ground, scraping her palms and knees on the rough gravel of the path. "Megumi…No!" She cried out, jumping to her feet and rushing forward towards her friend_. Megumi is going to get herself killed!_ The terrified thought echoed through Misao's mind as she shoved the doctor violently from behind, throwing the lady doctor to the ground a safe distance away, effectively placing herself between the two men instead. Green eyes widening in shock she watched as Shinomori Aoshi's twin kodachi, unsheathed and glinting coldly as the blades arced down towards her, froze her limbs with terror and the certainty of her own death. _Oh kami-sama! I'm going to die…and I never told him how I feel!_ She squeezed her eyes shut tight to block out the inevitable, wondering briefly if it would hurt much.

Slowly she opened one eye a crack at the unmistakable metallic sound of steel striking steel and when she saw Aoshi's first kodachi sliced in two she opened the second eye in time to see the other short sword halted by Himura Kenshin's sakabatou, the reversed blade flipped, exposing its deadly razor sharp edge. Distantly she heard Kaoru and Megumi cry out, their actual words lost in the roaring sound of her pulse thudding in her ears as her eyes traveled up the blade, past the tsuba to the strong hands gripping the hilt, then further past the deceptively slender wrists over corded muscular forearms. She blinked, lips parting on a startled gasp, when her eyes met the fiercely protective amber gaze of the man once known as Hitokiri Battousai. "Kenshin…" She whispered softly, feeling warmth spreading throughout her body, a faint blush staining her cheeks a soft, becoming pink. Time halted as they stared into each other's eyes, sharing a moment of unnerving clarity, their feelings obvious for all to see.

Lips curving upwards in a gentle half smile, Kenshin slowly lowered his sakabatou, amber gaze tender as he held his hand out to the young woman gazing up at him with wide, trusting green eyes. When Misao slowly placed her hand in his, his fingers closed around hers and he gently tugged her to her feet, into his arms. He looked over her dark head and sent a withering glare in Aoshi's direction when the other man opened his mouth to speak, his entire bearing screaming blatant disapproval. "Not a word, Shinomori." He growled in warning, tenderly tracing his fingers over the delicate line of Misao's jaw, before tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, golden eyes never leaving Aoshi's.

Kaoru felt the blood draining from her face, eyes wide with shocked disbelief, and stared at the most unlikely couple she'd ever seen as she slowly took a half step forward. She shook her head sharply, sapphire blue eyes never leaving her friend's golden gaze so lovingly tender as he looked down into Misao's upturned face, her hand raised and outstretched towards them. "Kenshin?" There was a frightened quality to her tone as she questioningly addressed the red-haired rurouni, terrified that he'd reverted back into the hitokiri he'd once been and therefore becoming dangerously unpredictable.

Misao turned and glared at Kaoru, expression hostile as her green eyes flashed an unmistakable warning. _She had her chance!_ Her mind cried defiantly. She stepped away from Kenshin's warm embrace reluctantly and advanced on the other young woman who watched her approach warily. Stopping before her, Misao narrowed her eyes in unmistakable threat, lowering her voice so the words wouldn't carry to the others. "He's mine, Kamiya. You stay away from him. You've hurt him enough." With that said, she ignored her sharp intake of breath and shocked expression, instead turning her back on Kaoru to smile at the tense rurouni, silently holding her hand out in invitation.

Smiling in return and sliding his sakabatou into its saya with a fluid movement, Kenshin relaxed his stance. With a last look of warning in Aoshi's direction, he stepped towards Misao and placed his hand in hers to tug her gently to his side. Lightly trailing his fingertips down the side of her face, savage amber gaze slowly softening, becoming infused with gentle violet, his lips curved up into a sweetly tender smile as she swayed closer to him. "Wagakokoro…" He whispered huskily.

Aoshi watched, a frown marring his features, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Battousai…" He began only to step back quickly when he was confronted with a look of such pure menace it even gave him pause. He cleared his throat, refusing to allow the former hitokiri's threatening ki to intimidate him. He felt an obligation towards Misao's well being and his main concern was the tremendous gap in age between the two. He didn't doubt for a moment that Misao would be treated with the utmost of respect…but would she receive the affection she so deserved? He felt uncertain of the older man's ability to give of himself in such a way…especially considering his past and the tragedy that shadowed it. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns when he caught Megumi's expression. He closed his mouth slowly, deciding to hold his peace until after she'd had her say.

Megumi flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat to gain the attention of her companions, not entirely comfortable with the revelations unveiled in the garden of the Aoiya. "Misao, I should see to those scrapes on your hands and knees." She kept her tone neutral, despite her misgivings.

Misao shook her head with a grin, her usual exuberance showing through again. "I'm fine, Megumi. Don't worry about me." Suddenly her expression darkened and she stepped closer to Kenshin, taking comfort in his presence. "H-how is Sanosuke?" She lowered her head, hiding her expression behind the dark fringe of her hair. Kenshin's reassuring hand resting against the small of her back was a welcome comfort while at the same time it sent exciting tingles throughout her limbs. What she wouldn't give to be alone with him again…to feel his compact and muscular form pressed intimately against hers, his hands igniting forbidden passions held dormant within her subconscious, his lips playing havoc with her senses. She blinked and blushed at the less than pure thoughts about the man standing so close to her that she could feel the warmth of his body through the layers of both their clothes.

"He'll be fine. There was no permanent damage done." Megumi slowly stepped towards Aoshi, sharp eyes noting the blush staining Misao's cheeks and the possessive expression in Kenshin's amber and violet ringed eyes. She shook her head with a small smile_. How could we have missed what was going on between those two?_

"That is good, that it is." Kenshin murmured softly, breathing in Misao's delicate feminine scent. Closing his eyes he sought to name the perfume she wore as it teased his senses, tantalized him, and pushed his control to the limits. His lips curved upwards in a self-mocking smile, the irony of the situation not lost on him. He'd spent so long denying himself close contact with Misao to avoid this very occurrence from happening. Now that she knew of his true feelings and seemed to return them, he found it increasingly difficult to maintain the necessary distance required to remain in control of himself. Finally his smile turned triumphant as he placed the delicate, musk-like fragrance of her perfume. "Lilac tree…" He murmured softly, bending his head closer to selfishly indulge for a moment longer.

Hearing his low, appreciate tone, Misao blushed and trembled in anticipation, of what she wasn't certain, but she fervently wished for some immediate privacy as she felt that glorious tingling sensation beginning to get stronger, flooding throughout her body, sensitizing her nerve endings. "Uh…" She blinked, trying to remain focused and failing miserably_. What's wrong with me?_ She wondered fuzzily, swaying into Kenshin's strong embrace. For a moment she wondered if she'd been drugged. At that thought she felt nervous laughter bubbling up inside her, threatening to break free. Until recently, she hadn't thought these feelings longing possible for her for anyone other than Shinomori Aoshi.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Author's Notes:

1.I'm really sorry about the really short chapters. I hope this chapter makes up for those other ones…at least in part.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Definitions:

Tsuba: sword guard

Wagakokoro: my heart


	12. Eternity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A Love Story

Fanfic By: Chiruken

****

Part 12

__

Eternity

"Thou know'st 't is common; all that lives must die, Passing through nature to eternity."

--Shak.

  


Kamiya Kaoru, the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, closed her sapphire blue eyes, brushing long dark strands of hair that escaped from her high ponytail behind her ear with one hand while gently rubbing two fingers against her throbbing temple. With a soft sigh she opened her eyes again to gaze lovingly down into the sleeping face of the man she loved. "Sano…" She whispered softly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Makimachi Misao, green eyes downcast and filled with remorse, stood just inside the shouji and watched Kaoru as she fussed over Sanosuke's still unconscious form. Finally she cleared her throat softly, gaining the other young woman's attention. When Kaoru looked up at her questioningly Misao stepped forward reluctantly. "Kaoru…I-I just wanted to say how sorry I am…" Her voice trailed off into nothingness for a moment as her throat closed in with tears before she forced herself to draw in a deep, calming breath, swallowing nervously before continuing. "I-I didn't mean to…to…" She sniffed and quickly swiped her arm across her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "It was an accident, Kaoru…"

Kaoru closed the distance quickly and placed her arms around the younger girl and hugged her close. "I know, Misao. I know it was an accident. Sanosuke will be fine…don't worry." She closed her eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. "Misao…" She began hesitantly, tone reflecting her reluctance to broach the subject. She cleared her throat and forged ahead. "When did you and Kenshin…" She trailed off, feeling a blush infusing her cheeks.

Misao blinked and pulled back slightly, expression betraying her confusion. "What?"

Kaoru laughed nervously and glanced over her shoulder towards the Sanosuke. Seeing that he was still sleeping, she turned back to her friend and, face flushing with embarrassment, continued. "You know…Get together." She added extra inflection to the words, hinting at a hidden meaning.

"Get…together?" She frowned uncertainly when Kaoru's blush deepened, turning her face an interesting shade of red. Suddenly her eyes widened in shocked understanding, her face rivaling Kaoru's for brightness. "Kaoru!" She pressed her hands to her flaming cheeks and giggled nervously.

"Well?" Kaoru leaned closer and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Come on, Misao! Details!"

"Kaoru! Nothing's happened…" Her blush brightened, becoming a beacon of red. "Er…nothing much at least." She giggled again, her nervousness increasing.

Raising one eyebrow curiously, Kaoru smirked. "Sure. What, exactly, is 'nothing much'? Hmm?"

"A kiss! Okay? Just a little kiss…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered just how stunning that simple little kiss had been.

"Must've been some kiss…" Kaoru frowned and glanced back toward Sanosuke when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Turning back to her friend, she linked arms and turned her towards the shouji again. "Come on, Misao. Let's go sit on the engawa. It's too nice of a night to stay cooped up inside, right?"

Glancing towards the window where sharp jagged bolts of lightning flashed across the sky frequently, accompanied by the odd loud crash of thunder, Misao blinked and turned uncertain eyes towards the other young woman. "Uh…if you say so…"

Once out in the hall, Kaoru grinned and pulled Misao towards the stairs. "I didn't want Big Ears to hear this conversation. Girl talk should stay between girls, right?"

"Big ears?" Eyes wide with embarrassed understanding, Misao silently followed Kaoru down the stairs and out to the bathhouse. "I thought we were going to sit on the engawa…"

"Well…it's more private out here." Pulling the door open, Kaoru pushed Misao inside the steamy bathhouse.

"Hey!" Both girls froze at the indignant shout. "Someone's in here! Wait your own turn!"

"It's all right, Megumi. It's just us."

"Kaoru?" Out of the steam Megumi's form appeared wrapped in a large towel. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for a private place to have a little girl talk." Kaoru grinned at the older woman and gestured towards Misao. "Misao was just about to give me the hot details of her relationship with Kenshin."

Misao's mouth opened and closed several times before she could get any sound out. "I was not! Honestly, Kaoru, there are no details. It was only a little kiss, for crying out loud!"

Kaoru laughed and pushed Misao further into the bathhouse. "Then why are you blushing, hmm? Come on, Misao, give over!" A sly look entered her blue eyes. "I'll tell if you tell…"

Misao folded her arms over her chest and leveled a smirk at her friend. "Why would I care about the intimate details of your love life, Kaoru?"

"Hush, Misao! _I_ want to hear this!" Megumi brushed her dark hair out of her face and gestured towards the steaming furo. "Kaoru, be a dear and put some more wood on the fire…" She smiled at the younger women, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. "And Misao? Would you go find some sake? Hmm?"

Misao and Kaoru exchanged quick looks before turning back to Megumi. "Sake, Megumi?" Misao asked softly, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Do I detect the hint of a little party?"

"Absolutely!" As Megumi laughed Kaoru was almost certain that she could see fox ears poking through her dark hair.

Misao dashed across the yard, green eyes sparkling with excitement, a grin spreading across her features as she entered the kitchen at a run. "Misao-chan!" She skidded to a halt at the indignant dry from behind her. She spun to see Okon frantically trying to balance a tray laden with teapot and cups.

"Oh! Okon! Quick…where do we keep the sake?"

"Huh? It's inn that cupboard over there like always. Why?" Okon managed to regain her balance and gently set the tray onto the counter with a soft sigh of relief.

Misao laughed and spun with a wink. "A party, of course!" She pursed her lips thoughtfully before reaching for the cups. "Megumi, Kaoru and I are having a little party in the bathhouse." She turned back to face Okon, giggling at her shocked expression. "But don't tell anyone, okay? It's just for us girls."

With a happy laugh, Misao bounced back out the door, missing Kenshin and Aoshi poking their heads through the _other_ open door, each wearing identical expressions of curiosity and worry. Exchanging quick looks they straightened and regarded each other for several heartbeats. "Do you think we should be worried, Battousai?" Aoshi finally broke the silence.

"Um…" Kenshin rubbed the bridge of his nose, violet eyes thoughtful. "Kaoru-dono isn't much of a drinker, Aoshi, that she is not." Turning to watch Misao disappear into the bathhouse across the yard his eyes gleamed with wicked amusement. "Perhaps we should…"

Aoshi nodded, cutting him off abruptly. "Absolutely. I'll get an umbrella."

Kenshin smiled innocently, violet eyes scrunching up in his familiar rurouni expression of good-natured humor when he caught Okon's open-mouthed shocked stare. "It's all right, Okon-dono, that it is." He turned back to the door, his smile changing slightly, becoming more devilish somehow, and causing the ninja to blush and fan herself at the heat in his suddenly amber gaze. "It's always good to know where one stands with their chosen mate…" He glanced back at her. "Don't you agree?"

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Garrulity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A Love Story

Fanfic By: Chiruken

****

Part 13

__

Garrulity

"Although this garrulity of advising is born with us, I confess that life is rather a subject of wonder, than of didactics. So much fate, so much irresistible dictation from temperament and unknown inspiration enter into it, that we doubt we can say anything out of our own experience whereby to help each other."

--Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882)

  


Misao entered the bathhouse just as the heavy clouds decided that it was time to dump their load. Ducking inside with a wide grin, cradling the sake jugs against her chest protectively, she shook her dark hair out of her twinkling green eyes and used her foot to close the door. Holding the jugs up triumphantly she laughed brightly. "Success!"

Megumi's lips curved upwards as she gestured towards the large steaming bath where Kaoru relaxed with a contented smile on her face, blue eyes closed and dark hair curling damply against her temples. Misao blinked and paused, her smile slipping for a moment before she brightened again and gestured for the lady doctor to come near. "I've been followed." She whispered and nodded towards the back window open a crack. "Aoshi-sama and Kenshin…I think they saw me take the sake."

Megumi frowned for a moment before turning to stare at the window. When she turned back to Misao, the younger woman blinked and resisted the urge to rub her eyes when, through the steam, she thought she saw fox ears sprout up through the other woman's dark hair. "Then let's give them a good show, hmmm?" Raising her hand to her mouth, the doctor laughed in such a way that Misao felt instantly very anxious for the eavesdropping men outside the bathhouse.

"Uh…" Misao glanced nervously towards the window before clearing her throat. "Just what did you have in mind, Megumi?"

Leaning closer, Megumi placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder in reassuring gesture. "Just follow my lead."

Misao looked dubious but nodded all the same. "All right…" She looked towards Kaoru then back up at Megumi. "Should we tell Kaoru?"

The doctor grinned and shook her head, placing a finger against her lips. "We can't…she's too close to the window and they'd hear."

"Uh huh…" Misao shrugged and handed over the jugs of sake and cups. "Here…take this. I forgot to ask…did you want it warmed?"

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think?" Megumi crossed to the large tub and set the jugs down on the ledge surrounding it. "Kaoru…" The younger woman looked up with a contented smile. "Would you like some sake?"

"I really shouldn't…" Kaoru hedged with a sheepish grin. "But I will anyway."

Misao quickly stripped off her ninja uniform and rinsed before stepping into the steaming furo. Slowly lowering herself into the hot water she closed her eyes with a blissful sigh. "Ah…this feels _so_ good…" The water sloshed as Megumi slipped into the tub and Misao opened one eye. "Don't splash, Megumi." She spoke a little louder than absolutely necessary, a mischievous grin curving her lips upwards.

Catching her look, Megumi smiled slyly as well. "Kaoru, do you think you could move over a little? I can barely sit comfortably with you hogging the whole furo."

"What are you talking about? You have plenty of room." Catching the cunning expression in the other woman's eyes, Kaoru raised her eyebrow questioningly, looking from Megumi to Misao and back again, seeing the same look reflected in the ninja girl's eyes. "Uh…did I miss something?" She whispered softly. Misao grinned and after Megumi gave her an encouraging nod, began to pantomime the situation. Kaoru scowled as she watched the younger girl make odd faces. It took several moments before she recognized Kenshin's habitual silly rurouni smile and then Aoshi's stony expression. Blue eyes widening in sudden understanding, she followed Misao's pointing finger and stared at the partially open window above her head. "Oh…" She whispered and scrunched down further into the water, a blush working up her throat into her face. "I see." Swallowing with some difficulty, she leaned forward and lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Can I leave now…Please?"

Megumi laughed and shook her head. "Here, Kaoru, have some sake."

"Yeah…relax and enjoy yourself." Misao chimed in, reaching for her own cup and sipping the potent alcohol with a slight grimace. "So, Megumi…" Misao smiled at the doctor, green eyes curious. "How long have you and Aoshi-sama been…you know…together."

Megumi nearly spit her sake out and glared at the smug expression on Misao's face. "Long enough. You and Ken-san?"

Kaoru could have sworn she heard the sound of someone choking outside the window. She looked up with a frown as Misao giggled nervously. "Megumi? I don't think…"

Misao grinned and leaned forward, gesturing for Kaoru to be quiet. "Not nearly long enough." She injected a wistful note into her voice and sighed dramatically.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?!" She took a hasty sip of sake. "Are you saying that you and Kenshin…" She trailed off and stared at her friend in shock. "No way! You mean he actually made a move? I don't believe it!" 

"Details, girl! We want details!" Megumi leaned forward as well, grabbing the sake jug and pouring another round. She covered her mouth quickly to hold in a bout of giggles at the unmistakable sound of a hastily cut off familiar and indignant 'oro' just outside the bathhouse.

Kaoru's eyes moved to the window again, then back to her two companions a slow smile curving her lips as understanding dawned. "Yes, Misao…details. Don't leave us hanging!" A wicked gleam entered her blue eyes that would've made the hapless rurouni very nervous had he seen it.

"Well…" Misao hedged, a blush flooding her cheeks. "At the back of the garden, by the wall…you know, where the path curves sharply through the bushes?" She waited until her companions nodded. "Well…he kissed me in the bushes."

Megumi waved her hand in dismissal. "Is that all? Please, weasel, I thought it was going to be something good."

"Hey! Who are you calling a weasel?!" Misao growled under her breath. "And it was good! The best, in fact. It was a toe-curling, butterfly inducing, electrifying, bone-melting kiss! So there!" She stuck her tongue out at the older woman for good measure.

"That good, huh?" Megumi laughed at the sound of another warbled 'oro' and gestured to the young ninja's cup. "Drink up…we still have another jug to go."

Kaoru frowned into her half empty cup then looked up at Megumi. "What about you?"

Misao grinned. "Yeah, Megumi, what about you and Aoshi-sama?"

The doctor laughed and shook her head at the younger women and lifted her cup in a salute. "Well…let's just say it's everything Misao described and then some! Delicious is a good description. I can tell you that he's far from being icy and stoic when we're alone." That comment brought the distinctive sound of something thumping against the side of the building. The all three turned and stared at the window for a moment.

Kaoru raised her cup to take another long sip and frowned when she discovered it was empty. Quickly recovering she held out the cup to Megumi for a refill. "I find that remarkable…" She grinned, pleased with herself that she could say such a big word without stuttering, and then giggled when she realized that she was congratulating herself on her speech patterns. She lifted the cup and drained it, holding it out to Megumi again.

Megumi raised an eyebrow and smirked, silently filling Kaoru's empty cup with more of the potent rice wine. "What about you and tori atama, Kaoru?"

"What about us?" She blinked blearily and leaned back against the wall, fanning herself as she sipped her sake. "Oh! That. Well, I can definitely tell you that his phemon…er…phomen…um…" She frowned as she stumbled over her words and blew her bangs off her forehead in annoyance. "His amazing stamina isn't just for fighting!" She finally finished in a rush. Her declaration was met with stunned silence filled with the sound of rain falling on the roof and what sounded like a whispered argument, the words too soft to be understood. Misao leaned towards the window, listening intently, before shrugging. She glanced back towards Megumi and gave her a thumbs up signal. The lady doctor nodded her understanding and leaned over to reach for the other jug of sake. "How about you, Megumi? Have you and Aoshi done anysing…er…I mean…andy thing…um…you know what I mean." Kaoru wave her hand airily.

"Oh do I ever!" Megumi laughed and poured another round. It hadn't really been her intention to get Kaoru this drunk, but now that it had happened, she was going to enjoy the chaos that would ensue. Besides, she could claim drunken stupidity if Aoshi lectured her about spilling the details about their relationship later. "There's something to be said about a man who spends most of his time meditating…Oh, the control that can be achieved!"

"I feel so left out! All Kenshin has done is kiss me." Misao pouted and held her cup out for a refill. "I mean, really! He didn't even try anything else." Suddenly she scowled. "It's because I'm not as well built as you or Kaoru, isn't it? Oh why do I have to have the body of a little kid?! I'm so unlucky!"

Above the sound of thunder crashing overhead from just under the window came a very loud and distinctive indignant exclamation of denial abruptly cut off. "Didn't you do what I told you to, Misao?" Megumi sighed and shook her head. "I told you how to fix that."

"Well I feel stupid, okay? I mean, really! It just doesn't seem natural to do something like that."

"True…true…" Kaoru giggled as she looked at her younger friend. "Tha's why you get Kenshin to do it for you!"

Misao's eyes widened as a hot flush of embarrassment crept up her neck into her already pink face. "I couldn't possibly!" Then her expression turned thoughtful. "Do you think that would work, Megumi? Do you think I'd develop a more…mature…figure if Kenshin massaged them?"

Megumi almost choked on her laughter. She'd give almost anything to see the faces of the two men eavesdropping outside the bathhouse after that comment. "Er…well…you'd develop something all right!"

"You're gonna have ta corner 'im an' be direct, M'sao." Kaoru hiccuped and giggled, holding out her empty cup hopefully. "Trus' me…I've lived wi' 'im for 'ow long? I know Kenshin…'e's 'bout as dense as they come y'know…'specially when it comes to figurin' out 'ow a girl feels."

Misao covered her mouth to hold in her laughter at the loud thud directly under the open window followed by some dramatic cursing. "So…what do I do?" She hoped she sounded properly awed and hopeful.

"More sake." Kaoru hiccuped again held her cup closer to Megumi for refilling.

"You do realize that you're going to have a hangover to beat all hangovers in the morning, tanuki?"

"So wha'? I'm havin' fun. Don' be a shpoil shport, M'gumi."

"Kaoru…are you all right?" Misao watched in fascination as the other young woman started to slip down into the water. "Uh…Kaoru?" She looked over at Megumi questioningly.

Megumi sighed and shook her head. "That last one did it, I suppose. She's out like a light. Help me get her out of the furo, Misao. We don't need her drowning on us, now do we?"

"No, definitely not. You take her feet, I'll take her arms." Misao lifted her friend from the furo, grunting with effort. "Whoa! When did she get so heavy? She doesn't look like much, buy boy is she ever solid!"

"Don't let her hear you say that. You know how touchy she is about her weight. Remember what happened when Ken-san commented on her gaining weight?"

Misao winced in sympathy. "Do I ever. I almost expected the imprint of her knuckles to be permanently planted on his face. I'm surprised he didn't lose any teeth. Do you think we should dress her?"

Megumi gaze a long suffering sigh and slowly nodded. "Yes…I don't want to have to hear her complain about being sick later. Is there a dry yukata around here?"

Misao reached into a cupboard and pulled out three clean yukata's. "Here. We always keep extra in the bathhouse, just in case."

Megumi leaned closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Misao, you do realize that Ken-san is standing outside listening to everything we say in here, don't you?" When the younger woman just looked at her with a small enigmatic smile, Megumi felt her eyebrows shoot towards her hairline. "You are playing with fire, girl…be careful you don't get burned. Ken-san isn't a little boy to be played with…he's a grown man."

"I'm aware of that Megumi." Misao smiled and gently propped Kaoru in a corner with a towel wrapped around her head, holding her wet locks out of the way.

"Just be sure you know what you're setting yourself up for, Misao." Megumi placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Misao frowned and shook her head. "What are you talking about, Megumi? Kenshin would never hurt me. You're worrying over nothing."

"I hope you're right." Megumi murmured under her breath as she gazed at her younger friend fondly. "Misao…" She began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Misao glanced over her shoulder as she stepped back into the furo.

"Are you upset about Aoshi and I?"

Misao frowned thoughtfully, biting her lower lip as she examined her feelings. Finally she shook her head slowly. "No…no, I don't think so. I mean, how could I be? If you and Aoshi-sama weren't together, I never would've realized how I feel about Kenshin, right?"

"Are you certain, Misao?" Megumi dried herself off.

"Absolutely. If Aoshi-sama wouldn't have rejected me I never would've almost killed Kenshin and then I never would've know how he feels…" Her voice trailed off at the horrified expression on the doctor's face. "What? What's that look for?"

"You tried to kill Ken-san?!"

"Not on purpose! It was an accident. I was practicing with a target when he distracted me. Geez, what do you take me for? A homicidal maniac?"

"Well…you do like to throw your knives a lot…" Megumi smiled at the indignant huff Misao let out. "I'm just teasing you, weasel! Relax. I'm going inside before I turn into a prune. Don't take too long." She glanced down at Kaoru and sighed. "I'm going to try to get our tanuki inside." She knelt beside Kaoru and gently shook her shoulder. "Kaoru." There was no response. "Hey, Kaoru!" She shook her a little harder. "Wake up! It's time to go inside." Karou grumbled and opened one eye blearily. "That's right…come on." Megumi heaved the smaller woman up and draped her arm around her shoulders. "Let's go. Good night, Misao."

"'Night, Megumi." Misao closed her eyes and leaned back in the furo, letting the hot water soothe the tension from her muscles. The warmth and the sound of the rain lulled her senses, allowing her to relax and drift in a hazy half dream state. She didn't hear the sound of the door opening slowly, nor the soft footsteps followed by the door closing silently.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Quiddity

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Love Story 

Fanfic By: Chiruken

Part 14 Quiddity 

_We laugh at the quiddities of those writers now._

_--Coleridge_

        Takani Megumi stepped out of the steamy bathhouse into the rain-drenched yard, grimacing when the mud squished under her feet, shivering as the light drizzle splashed against the exposed skin of the back of her neck, soaking into the soft cotton of her yukata, and shifted her grip on the young woman she was currently supporting.  With a soft barely audible sigh she shook her head slowly, an indulgent smile curving her lips upwards, softening her features, and lending warmth to her dark eyes.  "Ah…tanuki…" She shifted her grip again.  "Whatever are we going to do with you?"  The young woman's reply was a soft indecipherable murmur as she snuggled closer to the older woman.

        "I say dump her in Sagara's room so we can find some privacy."  Megumi started in surprise, eyes wide with fright, pulse hammering an erratic beat in her chest, while her heart tried to leap into her throat.  She turned a censuring frown on the man standing so close behind her that she could feel the heat of his body through the layers of their clothing.  His lips twitched into a small half smile, green eyes, usually so cold and emotionless, dancing with amusement.

        Megumi scowled in mock irritation and shook her head sharply.  "Don't _do_ that, Aoshi!  I hate it when you sneak up behind me and you know it."  Though her tone was scolding, her eyes glowed with appreciation for the fact that he was smiling now…for her and her alone.  Tossing her head with a mischievous smile, she nodded towards Kaoru's blissfully unaware form.  "You can help me carry this drunk tanuki upstairs."  Her smile widened into a wide grin.  "And along the way, you can tell me all about Ken-san's reactions to the revealing conversation you two just listened in on."

        Aoshi looked at her in surprise, raising one eyebrow questioningly.  "You knew we were there?"  When the lady doctor nodded with a smirk he frowned, clearly puzzled.  "How?"

        "Misao spotted you."  She replied rather smugly.

        "Misao?!"  He asked, disbelief evident in his tone and expression.  "But how…"

        "The little itachi is much more skillful than you give her credit for, Shinomori."  She leveled a censuring scowl up at him and shook her head in disapproval.  "Honestly, Aoshi…you were the one who trained her."

        "Hmmm…" He replied noncommittally while rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.  "Yes, I was, wasn't I?"  He finally murmured softly as he lifted Kaoru's limp form into his arms.  "Let's go inside, itoshii…it's much too damp out here."

        Megumi nodded her assent and followed his tall figure across the muddy yard into the back entrance of the Aoiya, up the stairs and into Sanosuke's assigned room.  "Here…let me."  She whispered, unrolling the extra futon while Aoshi continued to hold Kaoru's sleeping form with ease.  She started to move the futon a respectable distance from Sanosuke's form.

        "Itoshii…not that I mean to interrupt…but why not just place her beside Sagara?"  Aoshi nodded towards Sano, who was grinning at him with silent thanks written on his expression.

        "Because tori atama just might try to take advantage of her current vulnerable state, that's why."  She turned and glared at Sanosuke.  "Really, Sano…do you think I'm that…"

        "Aw, c'mon, kitsune.  I'll be good…I promise."  He gave her his best earnest look and sincere smile.

        "I'll just bet you will."  She shook her head with a sigh.  "Oh well.  You're both grown adults.  You can deal with each other in the morning.  I have better things to do than babysit a tanuki and a tori atama."  She gestured to Aoshi to place the limp young woman on the futon she'd placed beside Sanosuke.  As he'd deposited her gently to the soft mattress, Megumi gently covered her with a warm blanket and slowly straightened.  She smiled at the young man looking at her with thankful brown eyes.  "Get some rest, Sano.  You need it."

        "Yeah, sure, Megumi.  Thanks."  He leaned back and closed his eyes, a half smile curving his lips upwards as Megumi and Aoshi quietly slid the shouji closed as they left.  He turned to Kaoru, ignoring the twinges of discomfort the movement caused his bruised and strained muscles and brushed at damp dark strands of hair clinging wetly to her cheeks with gentle fingers.  "Ah…Kaoru…alone at last."  He chuckled when she shifted, a soft snore emerging and shook his head slowly, leaning back onto his own futon.  "Maybe some other time…" He murmured to the ceiling.

**To Be Continued…**

_  
  
_


	15. Terrenity RATED R FOR LEMON

WARNING!!!  Citrus Content Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Love Story**

by Chiruken

Part 15

_Terrenity_

_"A dull and low terrenity."_

_--Feltham_

        Shinomori Aoshi, dark hair shadowing emerald green eyes, guided his companion down the stairs of the Aoiya to the first floor with a light touch against the small of her back, ignoring the questioning look directed towards him from over her shoulder from dark eyes narrowed in growing suspicion.  Stopping at the end of a short, narrow hall before the closed shouji to a darkened room, he allowed a small smile to curve his lips upwards, quickly hiding it when she turned to him again.  He nodded towards the room and quickly slid the shouji open, stepping back a half step and urging her to enter the room with light pressure from the hand still resting against her back.

        Entering, albeit somewhat reluctantly, Takani Megumi frowned and peered around the shadowed room curiously.  Brushing her long dark hair over her shoulder she drew in a soft breath and turned slowly to face Aoshi.  "Aoshi..." She began only to be interrupted when he suddenly drew her into his arms, lips descending to hers for a deep, passionate kiss.  Dark eyes closing with a blissful sigh, Megumi raised her arms to entwine about his neck, eagerly pulling him closer, fingers tangling in the dark hair curling over the collar of his yukata.

        With a low growl Aoshi pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as his hands moved over her back in circles, drawing her ever closer to his lean frame, until finally resting against her slender hips.  Lifting his head to gaze into her smouldering, passion-hazed eyes, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.  "Itoshii..." He murmured softly.  He slowly turned her in a half circle, her body melting again his hardness and he drew in a sharp breath.  "Stay with me tonight..." He whispered as he bent his dark head next to hers to nibble on the delicate shell of her earlobe.

        Megumi's head fell to the side as his lips continued their exploration down to the slender column of her throat.  "Mmm..." She murmured softly, trying bring all objections to the foremost of her mind and failing under the sensual onslaught of his gently roving lips moving over her sensitive skin.

        "Say yes..." He huskily urged as his strong hands urged her closer to him.  "Say yes, itoshii..."

        "I..." She swallowed and drew in a shaky breath.  "I don't..." The rest of her protest was cut off when he claimed her lips again in a searing kiss.  Her fingers clenched in his hair as she was assailed by the sensual sensations spiraling out of control, threatening to drown her on a sea of pleasure.

        Lifting his head again to stare into her upturned face, Aoshi demanded once again.  "Stay with me Megumi...stay with me tonight."

        With a delicate shiver, Megumi nodded.  "Y-yes, Aoshi...I'll stay..."

        Any further discussion was cut off when his lips crushed hers again as he spun her into the centre of the room, urging her to the floor, to the waiting futon spread open earlier before his excursion to the bathhouse to listen in on the conversation between the three women, his strong, sword-callused hands moving to the ties of her damp yukata and tugging it loose.  Slowly, reverently, he pushed the soft cotton aside and gently caressed the silken skin now exposed to his heated gaze.  "Beautiful..." He murmured softly as he gently cupped the fullness of her breasts and gazed into her darkened gaze.  His lips curved upwards into another small smile.  "Mine."  He whispered fiercely as he bent to claim her lips in a possessive assault.

        Unable ..._unwilling_...to resist the seductive call of his passionate caresses, Megumi clutched at his broad shoulders and surrendered to the tidal wave of growing need flooding her senses, stealing her ability to think rationally, and she reveled in the feeling of delicious freedom it afforded her.  With Shinomori Aoshi she didn't have to be the calm and logical doctor...she could allow her passionate nature free reign without fear of censure.  When his lips left hers to trail across the delicate line of her jaw, down her throat, to dip into the satin smooth valley between her breasts, her back arched, a soft cry escaping her parted lips.  "Aoshi..." His name emerged as a pleading moan as she thrust her fingers into his hair; trying to urge his lips in the direction she most wanted his attention to focus on.

        Aoshi complied with the urgent plea in her voice and strong hands.  Lightly tracing his lips across the gentle swell of her breast, he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive underside of the rounded fullness, slowly making his way to the taut peak.  Pausing for just an instant, he drew the hardened tip into the moist warmth of his mouth to gently suckle, earning a soft sigh of pleasure before he release it to blow a soft breath against the sensitive flesh.  Ignoring her vocal protest, he moved on to lavish the other mound with similar attention, all the while tracing slow circles over the satiny smooth skin of her flat abdomen to the rounded curves of her hip, his fingertips barely skimming over the flesh, teasing, tantalizing, tempting...promising more to come.  When her back arched off the soft mattress of the futon he took advantage and slid his arm under her, pulling her closer to his lean hardness, lifting his head to claim her lips again in a demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue against hers in a sensual dual, reveling at the amazing responsiveness of the woman in his arms when she responded in kind.

        Megumi moaned softly and trailed her fingers over the hard muscles of his back, pausing to gently caress the lines of various scars acquired over the years through countless battles with nameless, faceless foes.  She blinked back tears as her hands continued to move, pushing the yukata further off his shoulders and down his back towards his lean hips, silently scolding herself for her foolishness.  _He neither wants nor needs your pity, Takani Megumi!  Rejoice that he's yours now and stop dwelling on the things that you can't change!_  Her lips curved into a soft, loving smile at her silent self-chiding comments.  All thoughts ceased to flow sensibly when she felt his strong fingers moving over the sensitive skin of her thighs, urging her to open up to him.  Slowly, shyly, she allowed him access to her most intimate parts, biting her lips to hold in a cry of startled pleasure when his hand rested against her moist warmth.  Though this was far from her first time with Aoshi, she still marveled at the delicious shivers he caused to travel up her spine, sensitizing her nerve endings, delighting her with his tender seduction.

        Aoshi bent to claim her lips again, urging her closer, their heated skin melding, creating a heat far hotter than the blazing sun of midday, his free hand moving in lazy circles against the creamy smoothness of her thighs, delighting in the soft moans his touch brought to her lips…lips parted beneath his own, welcoming his invasion, demanding more.  He complied eagerly, thrusting his tongue into the receptive cavern, engaging in the sensuous dual, arousing them further.

***

        Outside in the bathhouse, Misao reclined in the cooling furo, eyes closed, lips curved upwards in a gentle half smile, thoughts drifting lazily through all the amazing revelations of the day, unaware of the silent figure moving stealthily closer, footsteps and breath covered by the sound of rain falling on the roof.  With a soft sigh she lifted her leg slowly, water dripping from the firmly muscled calf to fall into the furo again.  "Ahhh…" She reached to the side, eyes still closed, and grasped the sake cup, carefully lifting it to her lips to sip appreciatively of the fragrant liquid.

**To Be Continued…**__


	16. ImmensityRATED R FOR LEMON

WARNING!!!  Citrus Content Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Love Story**

by Chiruken

Part 16

_Immensity_

_"Lost in the wilds of vast immensity."_

_--Blackmore_

        Makimachi Misao, green eyes closed in contentment, sighed and lifted one slender leg from the water, pointing her toes upwards toward the high ceiling, water dripping back into the furo as she slowly moved her hand over the smooth skin, enjoying the feel of the wetness gliding under her callused hands, reveling in the peace of the moment.  Much had happened in the past few days, so much so that her mind was still trying to grasp the full implications.  _Aoshi-sama…and Megumi…_She shook her head slowly from side to side with a wry smile curing her lips upwards.  "I should've seen it sooner…" She murmured as she lowered her leg and lifted the other in its stead.  _And Kaoru is with Sanosuke?  Who'd have thought…I thought she was completely devoted to Kenshin…_Here a slight frown tilted her lips downwards, puckering her brows as she allowed her head to fall back against the wall, resting her foot on the side of the furo comfortably.  _And I thought he was in love with her…_  "Hell, everyone thought so…" She muttered as she pushed her dark hair off her forehead, away from her closed eyes.  The rain pattered steadily on the roof, soothing her as she thought of the man who had somehow, without her realizing it, laid claim to her heart.  _When?_  She thought with a frown of concentration.  _When did he come to mean so much to me?_  The answer was obvious.  "From the very start…" She whispered on a soft exhalation of breath.  From the moment she'd met him she'd known he was special…that he was different than anyone she'd yet met.  As she'd come to know him through their travels, she'd discovered qualities in him that she could admire, even love…so why hadn't she realized the truth?  Again, the answer was staring her right in the face.  "Aoshi-sama…" Shaking her head slowly she acknowledged that she'd been too preoccupied with a silly childhood crush to realize the truth of her budding affections for the red-haired rurouni.  Of course, she'd also believed…as did everyone else…that Kenshin was in love with Kaoru and secretly she'd thought herself unable to compete with the other young woman for his affections and therefore she hadn't allowed her heart to speak the truth.

        Lips curving upwards into a sultry smile, Misao remembered the exact moment she'd stopped deluding herself.  Lifting a hand slowly, she traced her lips with her wet fingers, mind occupied with the memory of Kenshin's lips on her own.  Releasing a soft sigh, she allowed her hand to fall back into the water with a splash.  She wanted to be kissed by him again.  It was that simple.  But she wasn't certain if he felt the same way about her.  Biting her lip in uncertainty, she slowly slid further into the furo, feeling the water sloshing up around her shoulders, keeping her eyes closed.  There was no way to no know…unless she came out and asked.  She wasn't sure she could be that forward, but unless she was willing to take a chance, she'd have to live with the doubts for the rest of her life, too afraid to reach out for what she knew now that she wanted.

        Lifting her arms over her head, resting her hands against the wall behind her, Misao stretched languorously, back arching, lips parting of a soft sigh.  Relaxing once again but allowing her arms to remain over her head, she drew her leg up, bent at the knee, and smiled.  A faint blush stained her cheeks as she recalled the explicit conversation she shared with Kaoru and Megumi earlier.  She couldn't believe she actually took part in that conversation…especially knowing that Kenshin was listening just outside the window.  She wondered how he took her comments.  She hoped he wasn't upset with her for divulging the details…not that there was much to tell.  After all…they'd only shared a kiss…a soul shattering kiss, but just a kiss all the same.  Lips forming into a pout, Misao sighed dramatically.  She wanted to be kissed like that again, but she wasn't certain it would happen.

Misao wiggled her toes, feeling decidedly decadent with her leisurely soak.  Idly she wondered if the men were still standing under the window or if they'd gone inside already.  She hadn't heard a thing since before Megumi left with Kaoru.  She lifted her shoulder in a careless shrug.  They'd probably gone inside, out of the rain.  With a soft sigh, Misao sank further into the water.  "Kenshin…" She whispered softly, longingly, wishing that he were with her…she blushed as her thoughts took a turn towards the naughty and slightly risqué.  She pressed her palms against her hot cheeks and laughed huskily.  The water began to feel increasingly cool as her mind continued to follow her previous thoughts.  "Oh, I'm _so_ bad!"  Suddenly her eyes snapped open in shock as she opened her mouth to scream.

*******

        Himura Kenshin, amber ringed violet gaze heating to molten gold as he reached into the furo to pull  Misao's slender form close against his own, ignoring the tepid water, and lowered his head to claim her lips before she could scream.  The instant their lips met, Misao melted into his embrace.  He took advantage and lifted her from the furo, leaning back and cradling her against his chest, lips leaving hers to trail across her delicate jaw to the small shell of her ear.  Gently nipping the sensitive lobe he inhaled the sweetly feminine scent so uniquely hers alone.  "Ah…koishii…" He murmured softly near her ear, one hand gently caressing her long dark hair, the other moving in slow, sensuous circles up and down her back, trailing his fingers over her soft satin smooth skin appreciatively.  "So soft…" He pressed his lips to her shoulder in a tender caress.  "So beautiful…" He trailed his hand from her hair down to her collarbone through the valley between her breasts, using the other to pull her closer.  "So perfect…" He slowly traced his finger back up the same path he'd just followed up over her chin to her lips.  His lips curved upwards into a slow, sensuous smile as he continued to moved his finger over the outline of her sensitive lips before bending close to claim them once again in a deep, intoxicating kiss.  He pulled back reluctantly and gazed down into her flushed features with tender amusement.  "And what was it that you wished for me to massage for you, koibito?"

        Misao's dark eyelashes fluttered before opening, revealing sea green eyes darkened with newly awakened passion, as her lips parted on a soft sigh.  "You were listening?"  She whispered softly, a faint blush of embarrassment blooming in her already flushed cheeks.

        "Aa…" Using his forefinger he gently traced the delicate arch of her eyebrows, smoothing the worried pucker before tracing the delicate lines to her temple, down across her cheek to cup her chin as he claimed her lips again, slowly teasing, seeking another eager response before pulling away.  "Show me…" His voice was a low purr of pure seduction.

        Misao trembled under the sensual onslaught.  "K-Kenshin!"  She protested breathlessly as his hand moved to cup her intimately.

        He closed his eyes in pleasure, the sound of his name on her lips more satisfying than he'd ever imagined.  "Misao…" He whispered, arms coming around her again to pull her ever closer into a crushing embrace.

        "T-too…tight…" She gasped, trying to draw in a breath.  "K-Ken…shin…" She struggled feebly, feeling the beginnings of panic forming.  _Dammit!  My first time can't end like this!_  She gasped again when she met his intense golden gaze, Megumi's warning sounding loud in her mind. '_Y__ou are playing with fire, girl…be careful you don't get burned. Ken-san isn't a little boy to be played with…he's a grown man.'  _ This was certainly a good example of her foolishness.  She only hoped she could fix the problem she created before it became a disaster.  Despite her uneasiness, she felt a shiver of excitement rush up her spine, knowing that somehow, someway she'd managed to tap into the more savage aspect of his personality.  She pushed against his strong chest to no avail, finally resorting to reaching up and yanking hard on his hair to gain his attention as black dots began to form in her vision.

        Wincing at the sharp tug, Kenshin loosened his hold immediately.  "Sumimasen, koishii…" He murmured softly, head bowed, expression contrite.  He hadn't meant to become so rough and frighten his little toraneko.  He bent close, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath in an effort to bring himself under a semblance of control again.  "Slowly, yes?"  He opened his eyes to see the smile curve her lips as she nodded in agreement.  Returning her smile with a wicked grin, he stood, holding her close against his chest, in one fluid motion.  "Ah…where to start?"  He chuckled, a low, seductive sound, at her wide-eyed look of surprise.  "Perhaps with answering my earlier question, hmm?"

        "Ah…" Misao swallowed with difficulty, finding her thoughts scattering to the four winds at the heated look of promise in his amber gaze.

        "Should I start guessing?"  He spun, showing her that he'd been in the bathhouse for some time and that he'd been busy.  Catching her look of surprise he offered her what he hoped was an innocent smile, but judging by the suspicious expression in her green eyes he knew he'd fallen well short of his intention.  "Well…I didn't want you to have to lay on the cold floor, koishii…" He knelt slowly, gently depositing her on the carefully laid out pile of towels and spare yukata's.  "Kirei…" He murmured as he sat back on his heels, his golden eyes moving over her naked form in a slow, appreciative perusal.  He reached down and gently brushed her dampened dark hair away from her eyes, gaze intent on her mouth as he watched her tongue dart out to moisten her lips in a gesture that gave away her nervousness.  Gritting his teeth, he bit back a groan and forced himself to ignore his body's increasingly strident demands.

        "How long have you been here?"  She asked anxiously, trying to think if she'd done anything incriminating…or worse, said anything that might be construed as damning.

        "Long enough to appreciate your natural tendencies towards seduction."  He stood abruptly, and turned for the door.

        Misao blinked in confusion.  "Kenshin?"  She asked in a small voice.  "Wh-where are you going?"  She bit her lip nervously, certain that he'd changed his mind and was about to walk out on her.

        "To add wood to the fire, of course."  He grinned and leaned down for a quick kiss.  "I don't like cold baths."  With that said, he left her alone with her imagination running rampant.

*******

        Misao wrapped her slender arms around herself, trying to still the tremors coursing through her limbs.  Biting her lip, eyes trained on the door, she acknowledged that she was nervous.  "Terrified…" She whispered and swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat.  _What am I so afraid of?  Kenshin would never do anything to hurt me…I know this._  "So what's my problem?"  Shaking her head sharply at her foolishness, she continued to silently berate herself.  _I'm being an idiot!_  Admitting that she was being silly took care of one dilemma, but there was one more problem to address.  She shifted to her knees and felt around the pile of cloths, clothes and towels until she found the yukata she'd been seeking.  Before she could do more than lift it to her shoulders the door opened again and Kenshin stepped inside, shaking his head with a half smile that caused her breath to catch and her pulse to speed up.  "Wh-what?"  It came out as a breathless whisper as her eyes met his.

        Kenshin leaned forward and grasped the edge of the yukata, tugging gently but insistently until she released the soft material.  With a slight shake of his head he tossed it off to the side.  "You don't want to get your yukata wet, do you, koishii?"

        "Wet?"  She repeated automatically, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

        "Yes…wet."  His lips curved upwards into a wicked smile, amber eyes moving slowly over her enticing curves, before he pulled her close again for another kiss, this time his lips lingering longer, teasing, demanding an equally passionate response from her.  Thrusting one strong hand into her hair he held her head in place as he plundered the warm bounty of her waiting lips, the other hand at the base of her spine urging her closer, molding her slender form against his own, reveling in the way she melted against him.

        Misao felt her senses spinning out of control under his sensual assault.  Knees weakening, she clutched at his strong shoulders to keep from slithering to the floor at his feet.  She was suddenly overcome with the irresistible urge to feel the warmth of his skin against her own.  Releasing his shoulders, she tugged at his gi, pulling it free of his hakama and spread her hands against the hard muscles of his chest, pushing the soft, worn material aside as she did so.  She ran her hands lightly over the smooth planes of his chest and abdomen, but it wasn't enough…she wanted more…she wanted to feel his warmth against her own and squirmed closer in an attempt to see her plan through.

        Kenshin groaned softly and quickly released her lips to gently nip her ear lobe.  "Ah…koishii…my little toraneko…" He drew in a shallow breath in an attempt to retain control over his body's increasingly urgent demands for satisfaction.  "Slowly…" He whispered, trying unsuccessfully to keep her hands away from the ties to his hakama.  "Slowly, Misao, slowly."  He insisted, capturing her fragile wrists and pulling her hands to a safe distance.  He smiled at her dramatic pout and slowly shook his head.  "All in good time…I promise."  He stepped backwards carefully, leading her closer to the now steaming furo.  He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a low purr once again.  "I liked what you did earlier…will you do it again?"

        Misao's eyes widened in shock as she drew in a sharp breath.  "I-I…" She swallowed and tried again.  "I don't know what you mean."  She finished weakly as his fingers trailed lightly down her back to rest lightly against the base of her spine and moved in slowl, deliberate circles.  Her eyes drifted closed as she was once again over come with delicious sensations, a soft moan escaping her parted lips.  "Kenshin…" His name emerged more as a plea than a protest.

        "You like?"  He smiled at her immediate, and enthusiastic, response, and tugged her closer yet to the furo. Suddenly pulling her into his arms and spinning, pinning her between his body and the wall, he claimed her lips in a demanding kiss, no longer content to simply coax and woo.  He released her wrists to slowly trail his hands down her slender form to rest against her hips, moving in light circles, gently teasing, urging her closer.  He wasn't disappointed when she pressed her lithe form flush against his own, one slender leg moving up, curving around his own.  Taking advantage he grasped the muscular thigh and pressed her firmly against the wall, deepening the kiss urgently, his need to taste, touch, claim becoming all consuming.  He needed her…now.  No more waiting…  He spun with her held tightly in his arms, intending to lower her to the floor.

He didn't contend with the spilled water.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Humility RATED R FOR LEMON

WARNING!!!  Citrus Content Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Love Story**

by Chiruken

Part 17

_Humility_

_"__Humility has its origin in an awareness of unworthiness_…"__

_--__Colette [Sidonie Gabrielle Colette] (1873–1954), French author.___

                Eyes widening in surprise, Kenshin pulled Misao closer against him as he slipped in the spilled water and fell with a tidal wave proportioned splash into the furo.  "Orororo…" He closed his eyes and silently thanked all the kami he could think of that he'd landed first, and not the young woman in his arms.

        Misao gasped and blinked away her shock.  "K-Kenshin?"  She asked carefully, gently nudging him when she didn't receive an answer.  "Kenshin, are you all right?"

        "Never better."  She grinned at his disgruntled reply and shifted so she could peer into his face to see his expression…and to ascertain for herself that he was indeed unharmed.  "I assure you, Misao, it isn't that humorous."

        Green eyes widening in surprise, she couldn't hold in the giggles that bubbled up her throat.  "You look like a drowned cat!"

        Closing his eyes on a sigh, Kenshin did the only thing the situation allowed.  "Meow."  He muttered under his breath.

        Giggling, Misao twined her arms around his neck, pressing closer to him, and lowered her head until their noses were touching.  "Meow to you, too…" She whispered, enjoying the shivery feeling she got from the sensations his solid form elicited in her newly awakened body.

        Placing his hands at her waist, Kenshin held her steady as he shifted to a more comfortable position in the furo, grimacing slightly at the heavy feel of his soaked hakama.  He hoped there was an extra yukata that he could use in the pile he'd made earlier.  He was grateful, though, to his memorable act of embarrassing clumsiness.  It had had the effect of slowing him down.  He'd been too close to losing control and taking Misao without a thought to finesse.  That wasn't how he wanted her first time to be.  He leaned forward and slowly placed gentle, nibbling kisses along the delicate line of her collarbone, his hands tracing lazy circles along the curve of her hips, caressing, drawing her closer, coaxing a soft moan from her.  He felt her small hands tugging at the soaked ties to his hakama, and he let her continue in her explorations for the time being.  The edge had been taken off his hunger when he'd fallen into the furo.

        Misao tried to squirm closer while at the same time tugging against the knot in Kenshin's oddly tied obi.  Finally she pulled back with a pout and a little growl of frustration.  She stared at the object she was having so much difficulty with and scowled at what she considered a messed up knot.  "Do you always have to be different, Kenshin?"  She found herself wishing fervently for one of her knives.

        A slow, sexy smile curving his lips upwards, Kenshin stretched out with a soft purr of satisfaction.  "Would you like some assistance, koibito?"

        Swallowing with some difficulty, Misao nodded, movements jerky.  "Yes, please."  She whispered, eyes fixed on his golden stare, breath catching in her throat, and muscles of her abdomen tightening in anticipation.  "H-how do you do that?"  Her voice had become husky with growing need.

        "Do what?"  He murmured, hands slowly moving down towards the offending knot. Watching her eyes as he pulled at the tie to his hakama he growled as the wet material slowly started to give away at his tugging and her breath quickened, a soft becoming blush spreading across her pretty features. Smiling he closed his eyes, swallowing as he felt her hands pull away the now free hakama, before he could stop it a soft but low, purr escaped.

"Kitty likes?"  She whispered, forgetting in her distraction to pursue her interrogation.

Blinking in surprise at her soft, passion filled tone and unconsciously seductive words, Kenshin opened his eyes again to find her dark sea green gaze steady on his, watching for his reactions. Seeing the playfulness lurking within, his smile widened slightly in appreciation before he shifted, bringing his head up to rub against her bare shoulder sensuously, amber eyes steady on hers as he let out one more long, low "Purr."  Continuing to smile, he moved his hands to her waist lifting her slightly to settle her comfortably between his legs.  All the while he continued to purr.

Misao laughed breathlessly at his antics and shifted back, putting some distance between them as she leaned back against the other side of the furo, shivering at his low, rumbling growl of dissatisfaction.  _Kami-sama but he's so…damn…sexy!_  She stretched sensuously, lifting one hand to him, lips curved upwards into her own, enticing smile, moving her fingers in a slow beckoning motion.  "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" She purred softly.

Amber eyes widening slightly in appreciative surprise, Kenshin hesitated but just a moment before pouncing with one fluid motion, growling softly before claiming her lips in a hungry, demanding kiss, playfulness giving way to driving need once again.  Hands moving over her satiny smooth skin impatiently, he urged her slender legs around his waist, pressing her more firmly back against the end of the furo as he deepened the kiss, demanding an equally passionate response from her as he ran his tongue sensuously along her full bottom lip.  Tearing his lips from hers, he trailed kisses down across her jaw, to the slender column of her throat, pausing to gently nip playfully before licking to take away the small sting.  Shifting slightly, pressing against her intimately, he paused to growl near her ear.  "Mine…now…always…" 

Misao's eyes snapped open at the possessiveness in his tone, trembling under the combined sensual onslaught of his hands and mouth.  "Kenshin…" She moaned softly, urgently, arching her back in an effort to be closer to his heat.

Closing his eyes tightly, fighting to remain in control, he groaned softly as she moved against him with growing need.  "Kitty…like?"  He smiled when he felt her shiver at his low growl.  Lowering his head again, he slowly, sensuously licked his way down across her creamy shoulder to her delicate collarbone, and paused for a moment to shift her a little closer, lifting his head to gaze down at her heatedly.

Misao gasped, trying desperately to not melt into sensory overload.  "Oh yes…kitty like…" She whispered throatily.  "Very much…"

Lips curved upwards in pure male satisfaction, he lifted her in one fluid motion as he leaned back, sitting on his heels, holding her high against his chest, just skimming the water as he claimed her lips yet again.  His hands cupped her sweetly rounded behind, holding her easily in place as he urgently demanded access to the moist caverns of her eager mouth.  _More…_ His body cried.  _Wait…_ His mind insisted.  He released her lips and pressed his face into the dip between her shoulder and collarbone, against her neck, straining to control his rapidly deteriorating restraint, breath coming in harsh, ragged pants.  "Misao…" He whispered hoarsely, holding her still as she tried to squirm against him.  "No, koibito, no more playing…"

        Lips forming into a pout Misao pulled away, disappointed when he let her go.  Stepping gracefully out of the furo, she turned and glared down at him, hands closed into fists and planted firmly on her hips.  "Kihou…I want to play some more.  Why can't we?"

Looking up to meet her narrowed green gaze, Kenshin felt a thrill pass through him at the endearment she used to address him.  "Koishii…" He whispered, awed by the spirit reflected in her eyes.  Standing in one fluid motion, he stepped from the furo, pulling her into his arms and lifting her to carry her to the nest of clothes and towels he'd made earlier.  "You tempt me…" He growled against her neck as he lowered her to the floor, careful to rest his weight to the side to avoid crushing her smaller frame.  Raising his head he looked down into her trusting, innocently passionate green gaze, lips curved into a soft, loving smile.

She met Kenshin's amber eyes boldly, breath catching when she saw his golden gaze softened, expression sweetly loving as he smiled down at her.  Lifting her hand slowly, she gently placed her fingers against his lips, her own curving up into a soft smile.  "Kenshin…" She whispered softly, eyes steady on his own.  "Aishiteru."  She smiled, eyes closing as she slipped her arms around his, holding him close as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender, loving kiss.

        Sword callused hands moving in slow, gentle caresses down her sides to her hips, Kenshin shifted until his lean form covered hers.  Releasing her lips he pulled back slightly to look down at his beloved.  "Ahhh…my Misao…my toraneko…" He placed his fingers over the racing pulse in the hollow of her throat and slowly trailed them lightly down over her collarbone, down between the valley between her breasts.  Pausing to run the pads of his sword roughened fingers over the smooth underside of her breasts, he bent forward, drawing the peaks of first one, then the other into his mouth to gently suckle before releasing and continuing in his lazy exploration.  Pausing again, he looked up from the circles he was tracing against her flat abdomen with a frown.  "Koishii…" He whispered softly, watching her flushed features closely as he waited for her to open her eyes.

        Slowly blinking, Misao focused on Kenshin's concerned expression.  "Mmm?"  She murmured quietly with a sleepy smile.

        "Ano…Misao…you're not supposed to fall asleep, koishii."  He gently admonished, shaking his head slightly when her eyes drifted shut again.  With a barely audible sigh he carefully rolled away and stared up at the ceiling in silence for several long moments, silently cursing the sake that she'd imbibed in earlier with Megumi and Kaoru.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Reality RATED R FOR LEMON

WARNING!!!  Citrus Content Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Love Story**

by Chiruken

Part 18

_Reality_

_"Reality does not conform to the ideal, but confirms it."_

_--Gustave Flaubert (1821 – 1880)_

        Suddenly Kenshin rolled onto his side and stared down into Misao's peaceful features suspiciously.  "Misao…" He whispered softly, bending his head closer to gently nibble on her tender earlobe.  "Koishii…" He placed one sword callused hand on the delicately rosy skin of her chest just above her heart, feeling the pulse racing beneath his palm confirming his sudden suspicions.  "Koibito…" He bent closer and pressed soft kisses against her fragile jaw.  "No one falls asleep that quickly…not even after drinking sake." He whispered with a low chuckle.  Pulling back slightly he grinned when she cracked on green eye open to peek at him.

        "Mou…Kenshin…how'd you know?"  She pushed at his strong shoulders and sat up slowly when he accommodatingly moved aside.

        "Your pulse…" He murmured, placing two strong fingers against the base of her throat over said pulse.  "It was erratic…not peaceful, like that of one caught by slumber."  He smiled and cupped the back of her head, pulling her close for a tender kiss.  Allowing a small distance to separate their lips he smiled gently.  "Misao, if you'd rather wait…I understand.  There is no reason to fear, that there is not."

        Misao frowned and shook her head slightly.  He seemed to be distancing himself from her.  She didn't like it.  "No."  She stated firmly.  "Kenshin, I've just discovered how wonderful it feels to be a woman.  I've finally discovered the truth within my heart.  I don't want to wait anymore."

        Though her words made his heart soar and his soul sing, he still hesitated.  "I don't want you to regret…"

        She closed her hand into a fist and brought her knuckles down onto the top of his head.  "Stop being so damn nice!"

        Eyes widening in surprise, Kenshin pulled back slightly and rubbed the top of his head where her fist had connected.  "Ano…Misao…"

        "Maybe I don't want you to be nice anymore!"  She scowled up at him and folded her arms over her chest, expression stubborn.

        He tilted his head to the side curiously.  "I see…" He murmured softly, expression turning thoughtful.  Slowly his lips curved upwards into a smile that sent shivers racing up and down Misao's spine and caused her breath to catch in her throat, her pulse racing with growing excitement when she met his heated golden gaze again.  Suddenly he moved, catching her by surprise, pushing her back with a well place shove against her shoulders.  The young woman fell with a gasp, eyes widening in shock before she winced, anticipating the pain that would accompany her head impacting with the hard floor.  The next instant she felt Kenshin's strong arm cradling her protectively, cushioning her fall.  Before she could react he claimed her lips in a demanding kiss, not relenting as his hand skimmed down her body to move in lazy circles against her hip before he pressed his palm against her intimately.  He released her lips and gazed down at her hungrily.

        "K-Kenshin…" She whispered, eyes wide with surprise as she stared up at him.  She reached up, placing her palms against his chest and pushing gently.  Her eyes widened further when he grasped her wrists and held them above her head in a loose, but unbreakable hold.

        He lowered his head and gently nipped at her delicate earlobe.  "Misao…" He breathed her name, closing his eyes and savoring the enticing scent of her perfume mingling with her own unique scent.  "What you do to me…" He growled before claiming her lips again in a fiercely possessive kiss that shook her to her core.

She never would've guessed that beneath his ultimate polite rurouni exterior this unbearably sexy man existed.  _Kami-sama but I want him!_  She tried to wriggle closer, her movements hampered by his firm hold on her wrists.  When she felt his hand moving against her intimately she gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  She moaned softly when she felt his invasion.  She couldn't think…she could only feel!  She couldn't breathe…she could only respond!  She could feel panic rising within her.  She'd never felt anything even remotely like this before.  She didn't even know her own body anymore.  She felt unbelievably delicious tingles racing along her spine, centering in the sensitive nerves endings nestled at the base of her spine causing unbearable sensations of heat to pool between her legs.  Her pulse thundered in her ears, driving all sane thought from her mind as she struggled futilely against his superior strength.  _This is what you wanted, isn't it?_  A small voice whispered within the recesses of her mind.  _This is what you yearned for, right?  The touch of a man?  Of this man?  Of…Battousai?_  She was running out of air.  She couldn't breathe!  She could see black dots forming behind her closed lids.  Her words were coming back to haunt her…

Kenshin slowly released her lips and trailed gentle nibbling kisses across her jaw and down the slender column of her satin smooth throat, pausing to press his lips against the erratic pulse throbbing at the base of her throat.  He closed his eyes, sensing her fear…and her desire.  He lifted his head slowly and gazed into her flushed face, eyes focused on her swollen lips still damp from his own, slightly parted as she panted for breath.  Part of him wanted to pull away and apologize profusely for daring to be so forward.  However, the other part, the one in control at the moment, recognized her response for what it was…she wanted him just as fiercely as he wanted her.  He bent forward slowly and whispered near her ear.  "Mine."  He pulled back slowly and waited for a moment.  "Misao…look at me."  Slowly her eyes opened, the pupils dilated until they nearly obscured the sea green hue.  "Tell me true…do you want me?"

She stared up at him, her eyes slowly focusing on his tense expression.  "Wh-what?"  She licked her lips nervously, her wits sluggish as she tried to grasp the meaning behind his words.

"Do you want me, Misao?"  He repeated patiently.

Misao blinked and frowned uncertainly.  "What kind of question is that?"  She whispered softly.  She thought it fairly obvious from her recent actions.

He smiled tightly.  "A very important one, koishii…very, very important."  His eyes moved to her lips again and he found himself tempted to ignore the voice of reason rearing within the recesses of his mind.  He almost groaned when her tongue darted out to wet her lips and need coursed through him like a tidal wave, crashing against the shores of his resistance, eating away at his restraint, eroding his carefully constructed iron-like control.

She swallowed with difficulty, eyes caught and held by the heat in his amber gaze.  "Kami-sama…" She breathed softly.  "You have beautiful eyes…"

He bent forward, resting his head against her shoulder.  "Misao…" Her name emerged on a pained groan.  "You're temptation itself."  He drew in a shuddering breath but didn't lift his head.  "I need you, koibito…now.  I can't wait much longer…"

Misao closed her eyes and swallowed against the lump in her throat, certain that it was her heart.  Gathering every last ounce of courage, she plunged head first, praying that she wouldn't regret playing with fire come morning.  Her lips curved upwards into a wavering smile.  "Then don't."  She whispered softly.

"Misao…" He raised his head slowly and gazed into her upturned features, seeing the trust reflected in her expressive green eyes.  "Are you sure?"  Without waiting for a reply he lowered his head and claimed her lips again in a searing kiss.

Misao's eyes drifted closed again as she gave herself over completely into the keeping of the passionate man she'd fallen in love with.  She twisted her wrists and was mildly surprised when he released her, allowing her to place her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as she returned the heated kiss.  When his lips left hers briefly she smiled and murmured softly, her breath mingling with his.  "No regrets…this is what I want.  Now, always, forever…" Come what may, she trusted him.  Himura Kenshin would never intentionally cause her harm.  She was safe with him…she believed it within her heart and soul.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Jollity RATED R FOR LEMON

WARNING!!!  Citrus Content Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Love Story**

by Chiruken

Part 19

_Jollity_

_"__Haste thee Nymph, and bring with thee  
Jest and youthful jollity,  
Quips and cranks, and wanton wiles,  
Nods and becks, and wreathed smiles…__"_

_--__ John Milton (1608–1674), British poet___

Misao's eyes drifted closed again as she gave herself over completely into the keeping of the passionate man she'd fallen in love with.  She twisted her wrists and was mildly surprised when he released her, allowing her to place her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as she returned the heated kiss.  When his lips left hers briefly she smiled and murmured softly, her breath mingling with his.  "No regrets…this is what I want.  Now, always, forever…" Come what may, she trusted him.  Himura Kenshin would never intentionally cause her harm.  She was safe with him…she believed it within her heart and soul.

Need coursed through him, breaking against his carefully constructed control, and he knew he was lost.  Just as inexorably as he'd claimed her as his own, he was hers…heart, mind and soul he belonged to her.  It was exhilarating…and terrifying.  Never before had he felt such raw emotion.  It felt almost as if he were being consumed by the roiling feelings coursing through him.  He needed an outlet for the unfamiliar sensations assaulting him.  And so, he turned to Misao…the one person who could make him lose control, stoking the flames of passion with one innocent glance, through her soft voice.  "Ahh…Misao…" He murmured softly, pressing his lips against the slender column of her throat, his hands roaming over the supple smoothness of her body, lingering on the gentle swell of her hip before sliding upwards again to cup the perfection of her breast.

Shivering with newly awakened need, Misao arched upwards against him, unconsciously urging him to continue while her hands glided over the smooth perfection of his shoulders and back, feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers.  "Kenshin…" She breathed his name as a plea, begging for more, yet not understanding what it was that she was asking for.  All she knew was that she felt a fire growing within her, spreading outward, and he was the cause of it.

Running one sword callused palm over the smooth flesh of her side, down over her hip and around to cup the back of her thigh, he smiled at the shiver that coursed over her as she moved beneath him, pressing closer.  Slowly urging her knee to bend, he caressed the sensitive softness behind her knee before trailing his fingers over the silky smooth skin of her inner thigh and back again, gently teasing and coaxing more breathy sighs from between her parted lips.  Placing soft, teasing kisses against her throat moving downwards over her delicate collarbone he paused before continuing, pressing his lips against the gentle swell of her breast.  Exerting light pressure against her slender thigh, he hooked his arm under her, holding her firmly in place as he continued to press light kisses against her petal soft flesh, moving from her breast down across her flat stomach.  Pausing for a moment, waiting, giving her an opportunity to protest, he glanced up and smiled, seeing her eyes closed, lips parted on soft pants, her hands closed into fists and resting beside her head.

Misao shivered as she felt his lips moving over her body, trailing light kisses down over her sensitive skin, pausing, his warm breath teasing, tantalizing.  _Kami-sama!  Don't stop!_  She shifted, desperately begging him to continue, a soft moan escaping her throat when he finally complied, his lips pressing against the ultra-sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, moving in slow teasing caresses upwards, closer to her intimate places.  Trembling with growing urgency, she whimpered softly, begging him wordlessly to not leave her in suspense any longer.  And yet his lips moved away, replaced by the warmth of his hand moving in slow, lazy circles, inching closer, closer…but then shifting away.  A soft cry of protest escaped her parted lips as she reached down, her fingers brushing against his, trying unsuccessfully to guide his hand where she most needed his touch.  A low chuckle washed over her, caressing, teasing.  "Patience, koibito, patience…"

Misao closed her eyes with a smile of contentment that was quickly replaced by a gasp of shock.  "Kenshin!"  His name emerged on a soft moan as she trembled beneath his light touch, yearning for more, yet not knowing what the "more" was.  Another gasp escaped her parted lips when she felt his hand move up her thigh to rest against her intimately.

Closing his eyes, he smiled, reveling in the moist warmth beneath the palm of his hand.  Lifting his head to gaze up at her, his smile widened when he met her impassioned green gaze.  "Misao…" He murmured her name softly as he moved his hand in a slow, circular caress.  "Do you trust me, koishii?"  He waited until she nodded, a jerky movement as she bit her lip, eyes closing as another soft moan escaped her throat.  Moving his hand back to her slender leg, he urged gently urged her to bend her knee and rest her delicate foot flat on the floor.  Shifting his weight to his other side, he slowly guided her other leg to the same position as the first.

Biting her lip with a flush of embarrassment, Misao closed her hands into fists.  "Ano…Kenshin…" She began hesitantly, not entirely comfortable with being exposed so intimately.

"Shhh…" Murmuring quiet encouragement, Kenshin closed his eyes and ran his hands along the silken flesh of her thighs, lightly caressing, gently urging her to relax, loving the contrast between the roughness of his sword callused hands and the petal softness of her skin.  Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss against her flat abdomen, smiling when the tense muscles jumped under his touch.  Brushing his fingers against the smoothness of her inner thigh, he slowly moved closer to her feminine center.  Closing his eyes again he forced his own needs to the back of his mind, determined to go as slowly as his sweet Misao needed.  He would give her all the time in the world, if only to bring her pleasure and see her sweet smile.  He moved his fingers against her, lightly teasing, stroking her, delighting in her gasps of pleasure.  He paused, giving her a chance to protest as he pressed his fingers against her firmly.  When she arched her back, softly calling his name with increasing urgency, he gently moved his fingers, earning more cries of passionate pleasure.  Slowly, watching her flushed features closely, he exerted more pressure, pausing at her entrance momentarily before pressing his fingers inside of her.

With a startled cry, Misao reached down and grasped his wrist, part of her mind acknowledging that he'd stopped moving and didn't protest her sudden fearful rejection.  Drawing in a shallow breath, she forced her fingers to relax and released his strong wrist and waited for him to continue.  An eternity later she could feel his strong fingers move inside of her and then pause.  Biting her lips against a cry of frustration, the whimpered softly when he withdrew his hand.  Her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips moving against her breast, pausing to draw one hardened peek into the moist warmth of his mouth before continuing in a lazy path up to her jaw, pausing again, and then claiming her lips in a sweetly gentle kiss.  She could feel his strong, compact frame pressed against her…and something else.  Curious, she trailed her fingers down over his ribs, a smile curving her lips when he jumped a little.  _He's ticklish…_ It was a delightful discovery.  Her fingers continued in their downwards exploration, until she reached her destination.  With one swift move, she grasped the hardness pressing against her thigh and blinked in surprise when Kenshin broke off his kiss to bury his face against her neck with a low groan.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kenshin gritted his teeth and fought to remain still as Misao's fingers caressed him intimately with innocent curiosity.  He knew that despite his best intentions that if she continued with her explorations he'd forget about finesse and take her roughly, without a thought to her own pleasure.  "Misao…" He whispered hoarsely against her neck.  "Misao, please stop!"  He was growing desperate now and her giggles didn't set his mind at ease at all.  Suddenly his head snapped up, senses fully alert.  "Kuso!"  He swore violently under his breath as he jumped to his feet, pulling Misao with him in one fluid motion.  Bending to retrieve a yukata he swiftly wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled it closed in front, effectively concealing her sweet curves just as the door opened.

Misao squeaked in alarm and acute embarrassment.  "A-Aoshi-sama!"  She ducked down and tried to hide behind Kenshin.

For his part, Kenshin swore with amazing imagination as he glared at the taller man standing in the doorway with shock clearly stamped on his features.  "Sorry.  Didn't know the bathhouse was occupied."  His eyes moved past the former hitokiri to see Misao trying to hide behind him, face red with embarrassment.  He jerked his gaze back to the man standing protectively in front of her when a sound very close to a growl emerged through his gritted teeth.

"Knocking is an effective way of discovering this, Aoshi."  Bending quickly, Kenshin retrieved a yukata for himself and with sharp, angry movements, dressed.  Turning to Misao, he managed a tight smile.  "Good night, Misao…I'll see you in the morning."  With that said, he turned on his heel and strode past the still stunned Aoshi.

"Misao, I…" Aoshi began only to fall silent at her furious glare.

"Aoshi-sama, how could you?!"  Turning her back, she quickly shoved her arms into the yukata and tied it tightly at her waist before spinning to face him again.  "You didn't see me interrupting you and Megumi, did you?  Honestly!  I was SO close!"  She could feel tears fill her eyes.  "If you ruined my one and only chance to feel like a desirable woman, I'll never forgive you!"  With that said, she stormed past him and out of the bathhouse, leaving Aoshi standing in shocked silence.

A moment later he raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, throwing it into disarray.  "Battousai…and Misao?!"  He muttered in disbelief before shaking his head sharply and searching the bathhouse for Megumi's hairpin.  "I should've just waited until morning…" He doubted the sight of Misao, half dressed and flushed standing behind a decidedly _not_ dressed and obviously aroused Battousai was going to leave his memory for a _very_ long time.  It wasn't a mental picture he was pleased to have.  "Dammit!  Where the hell is it?"  He gritted his teeth and turned for the door.  He'd send Megumi for it in the morning.  At the moment he just wanted to get as far away from the cursed bathhouse and the recent memories incurred by his thoughtless entry.  "Next time, I knock."  He vowed as he left the now deserted bathhouse behind.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
